La saveur du venin
by Saturne
Summary: Perdre ses huit détenus dans un tragique accident a terriblement affecté le moral de Chandler et de son équipe. Mais s'agissait-il vraiment d'un accident, ou se trouvent-ils impliqués dans quelque chose qui les dépasse et défie toute logique ? Y aurait-il un démon dans Whitechapel ? [Suit directement le final de la série]
1. Chapitre 1 : Kent

**Titre :** La saveur du venin

 **Auteur :** Saturne

 **Coach :** **Jackallh**. Son rôle principal est de me pousser au cul pour que j'écrive, de me ramasser à la petite cuillère quand je perds l'inspiration, de supporter mes humeurs de diva, de discuter avec moi de l'intrigue et de m'aider à établir les plans, décider des détails, etc. Et accessoirement d'être mon meilleur ami.

 **Résumé :** Perdre ses huit détenus dans un tragique accident a terriblement affecté le moral de Chandler et de son équipe. Mais s'agissait-il vraiment d'un accident, ou se trouvent-ils impliqués dans quelque chose qui les dépasse et défie toute logique ? Y aurait-il un démon dans Whitechapel ?

 **Avertissement :** Relation homosexuelle explicite à venir. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas déjà, je vous préviens que la romance et le sexe ne sont PAS le thème central ni l'objectif de mes écrits. Il y aura bien du Kent/Chandler, mais progressif et fondu dans le reste de l'intrigue.

Oh et autant vous avertir aussi que je publierai lentement. Ce n'est pas que j'ai un rythme d'écriture de mollusque (quoique..), mais surtout que j'écris beaucoup d'histoires à la fois.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Cette histoire est mon cadeau d'anniversaire pour **Dupond et Dupont** que j'ai rencontrée sur le site après qu'elle m'ait laissée une adorable review (comme quoi c'est important les reviews, hein!). Ça fait un petit paquet d'années maintenant que j'adore cette petiote qui est un concentré miniature de joie, de soleil, d'énergie positive, de créativité et d'adorablitude. Bon anniversaire, Dup' ! :D

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **oOo**

 **Chapitre 1 : Kent**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

« Et là, je vous le donne en mille, encore un autre tuyau se met à gicler de la merde partout sur le boss !

Une fesse perchée sur le bord de son bureau, Skip frappa du poing dans sa paume tandis que s'esclaffait bruyamment son assistance. Un sourire en coin se glissa sur le visage d'Emerson – tout le monde savait que le boss avait la saleté et le désordre en horreur, et qu'il jetait régulièrement ses chemises de luxe pour en racheter plutôt que de les laver comme tout le monde.

\- Essayez un peu d'imaginer le tableau, reprit Skip dans un ricanement en glissant sa main tout le long de son épaule jusqu'au poignet. Couvert de merde liquide, son beau costard tout neuf ! Alors qu'il venait tout juste de jeter son manteau hors de prix pour une petite tache !

\- Oh, le pauvre chéri... susurra Riley avec un ton faussement compatissant.

\- J'aurais bien voulu voir ça ! ricana Mansell avec un sourire de requin.

\- J'ai bien cru qu'il allait me claquer dans les pattes, il frôlait la crise cardiaque. Vous auriez vu sa tête !

Skip se détacha du bureau et tenta une imitation grotesque : les yeux globuleux, il se raidit des pieds à la tête en ouvrant et fermant la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, augmentant l'hilarité des collègues. Emerson émit un discret rire pour suivre le groupe, mais son regard dévia vers le couloir hors de la salle. De son emplacement, il pouvait garder un œil sur la porte des toilettes où le boss s'était immédiatement enfermé dès son arrivée. Emerson n'avait guère pu l'apercevoir qu'une fraction de seconde, et encore ne l'avait-il pas reconnu immédiatement puisqu'il portait un blouson d'officier et s'était rué droit dans les toilettes, les épaules voûtées et la tête baissée.

C'était Skip qui lui avait apporté un des costumes que le boss stockait toujours dans son bureau au cas où il aurait besoin de se changer. Plus de vingt minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis, et le détective inspecteur n'était toujours pas sorti. En tendant bien l'oreille, Emerson parvenait à entendre le ruissellement de l'eau du robinet par-dessus les voix du groupe – ou bien n'était-ce que son imagination.

\- Avec les tunnels des égouts qui résonnaient comme une foutue cathédrale, j'ai peur qu'il se mette à brailler comme un âne et fasse tout capoter, continuait Skip avec un certain talent d'orateur. Alors j'essaye de le calmer comme je peux pendant que les autres cinglés chantent à la gloire de dieu.

Skip leva les mains comme pour se mimer en train d'apaiser et de contenir un Joseph Chandler imaginaire. Ils savaient déjà tous dans les grandes lignes ce qu'il s'est passé lors de l'arrestation des huit fanatiques – on les avait mis au courant par téléphone avant leur arrivée au poste – mais il n'en étaient pas moins suspendus aux lèvres de Skip, retenant presque leur respiration.

À la seconde même où le chef s'était enfermé dans les toilettes, tout le groupe s'était agglutiné autour du détective sergent Ray Miles pour écouter l'histoire dans tous ses détails croustillants. Même les collègues qui avaient à peine participé à l'enquête ou qui avaient posé des congés en voyant que l'ambiance se dégradait de jour en jour et que les problèmes de tuyauterie et d'électricité dans le bâtiment rendaient le travail impossible.

\- Donc je réfléchis à fond et je me force à ne pas paniquer, poursuivit Skip en ménageant le suspense. Le boss est en train de frôler la crise d'hystérie donc il est bon à rien, et moi je suis complètement impuissant. Non seulement je dois le garder à l'œil, mais je sais que je ne suis pas de taille à affronter un troupeau de fanatiques à moi tout seul.

Les bras croisés, Buchan observait Skip avec un calme bienveillant, un sourire empreint sur son visage charnu.

\- Et c'est là que les renforts sont arrivés, pas vrai ?

Emerson glissa un regard en biais à Mansell qui venait de poser cette question. Il tenait son portable à la main et tapait des textos l'air de rien tout en suivant le récit – un bref coup d'œil à l'écran fut suffisant pour qu'Emerson s'aperçoive que c'était avec Erica qu'il conversait. Évidemment.

Certainement pour le narguer – depuis qu'il s'était remis avec elle, Mansell passait son temps à lui envoyer sa victoire à la face comme s'il s'abreuvait de son humiliation.

Sa tempe et son œil lui lancèrent un peu plus fort tandis qu'il étouffait tant bien que mal une haine sourde, noire et visqueuse qui remuait au fond de lui. Il avait beau avoir pris des antidouleurs, camouflé les dégâts avec du fond de teint emprunté à sa colocataire comme le voulait le boss, la blessure restait présente, aussi bien dans sa chair que dans son amour-propre. Un constant rappel de l'affront qu'il avait subi, du fait que tout le monde avait pris parti contre lui. Même le boss.

Skip secoua la tête en fronçant le nez.

\- Nah, même pas. C'est là que ça devient drôle. Donc on approche à pas comptés de leur chapelle improvisée, et je vois un autel avec un pauvre gosse allongé dessus. Ces psychopathes étaient sur le point de faire un sacrifice d'enfant, et je n'avais pas d'arme, rien ! Et pire, j'entends derrière moi le boss qui s'agite de plus en plus, alors je me tourne pour lui dire de la fermer, qu'un peu de merde n'a jamais tué personne... et devinez quoi ?

Skip ménageait son petit effet, son sourire s'élargissant et une lueur amusée brillant dans ses yeux pâles. Emerson enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et inclina la tête sur le côté en s'appuyant contre le bureau, y calant ses fesses pour croiser ses chevilles.

Ne recevant aucune réponse à part des regards impatients, Skip haussa les sourcils en écartant les bras avec emphase :

\- Je vois le boss en train de se désaper, et qui se fout à moitié à poil devant moi !

Riley et Mansell émirent un sifflement appréciateur en riant de bon cœur.

\- Je suis sûre que le strip tease t'a plu, vieux cochon ! gloussa Riley en appliquant un coup de coude plaisantin dans les côtes de Skip.

\- Tu parles ! On était dans une situation de vie ou de mort, on se gelait le cul dans ces tunnels glacés, et lui il ne trouve rien de mieux que de se foutre torse nu ! Je me suis dit, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout, ce con !

\- Il avait les tétons tout durs, dis-moi ? s'enquit Mansell avec un rire gras.

Emerson leva les yeux au plafond à l'immaturité de son collègue – son humour ne volait jamais bien haut, et ses plaisanteries obscènes lui rappelaient toujours les imbéciles boutonneux et stupides du lycée.

\- J'ai pas vérifié, crois-moi ! Imaginez un peu : j'avais pas d'arme, mon boss était à poil et en pleine crise d'hystérie, et des fous de dieu étaient sur le point de sacrifier un gamin sous mes yeux, je ne savais pas quoi faire ! On s'est approchés autant que possible en restant à couvert, je savais que je devrais intervenir, mais je n'avais pas de plan et je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de les perdre alors qu'on avait eu tant de mal à les trouver, ni de me faire sacrifier moi aussi dans ces égouts puants. J'ai appris dans ma carrière à ne pas jouer au héros.

\- Mais tu as joué au héros, intervint doucement Buchan avec un sourire gonflant ses joues. L'appel qu'on a reçu ici disait que le boss et toi êtes des héros et avez arrêté et maîtrisé à vous seuls huit forcenés.

\- Pas moi, rectifia Skip en secouant la tête avec un rictus énigmatique. Moi j'ai rien fait. C'était le boss.

\- Comment ? demanda l'un des collègues qui avait loupé la moitié de l'enquête car il était en vacances aux Bahamas.

\- J'étais en train d'hésiter, et là, figurez-vous qu'au moment même où les fous de dieu lèvent leur couteau pour égorger l'enfant et supplient dieu de leur envoyer un ange pour arrêter leur bras, le boss se précipite vers eux et leur demande de ne pas le faire !

\- Quoi, juste comme ça ? dit Mansell en fronçant un sourcil dubitatif. C'est tout ? Il leur a demandé poliment et ils ont arrêté ?

Skip écarte les bras visiblement pour imiter Chandler, le dos droit.

\- Juste comme ça, oui. Moi j'étais derrière à faire dans mon froc, quand j'entends les hélicoptères et les renforts qui arrivent. Et avec les lumières qui tombaient droit sur le boss, les psychopathes ont dû croire qu'il était vraiment un ange messager envoyé par le bon dieu ou un truc du genre, parce que là sous mes yeux ébahis, ils tombent tous à genoux devant lui et se mettent à le vénérer en pleurant d'allégresse ! Il y a même une drôlesse qui s'est mise à lui embrasser les pieds et les frotter avec ses cheveux !

Emerson se figea lorsque Mansell – qui avait enfin rempoché son téléphone – se pencha à son oreille pour y souffler avec une haleine chaude qui lui arracha un frisson de dégoût :

\- J'en connais d'autres qui aimeraient bien se mettre à genoux devant le boss... pas vrai, Kent ?

Emerson fronça les sourcils et s'écarta du détective en lui jetant son regard le plus noir, mais Mansell se contenta d'un clin d'œil moqueur. Mansell était d'excellente humeur depuis qu'il s'était remis avec Erica, et lorsqu'il était de bonne humeur, il était du genre lourd, à multiplier les plaisanteries offensantes et parler de sexe sans arrêt et à toutes les sauces. Et la loyauté d'Emerson pour le boss était un de ses sujets favoris de moquerie.

Emerson avait l'habitude. S'il avait été invisible et effacé dans le groupe à ses débuts au poste, depuis l'arrivée de Chandler à la tête du service il avait très souvent été raillé pour son zèle et son obéissance pour le boss, si bien que les sous-entendus salaces ne lui faisaient plus grand chose. Si pour eux bien faire son travail équivalait à être un lèche-cul, ce n'était qu'un signe de leur propre incompétence, paresse et mauvaise foi, rien de plus.

Ce qui l'écœurait plus que tout, c'était que ce type pose ses sales pattes partout sur sa sœur jumelle et s'en vante à qui voulait l'entendre.

\- Ça fait bien une demi-heure qu'il est enfermé aux chiottes, s'éleva la voix de Sanders qui regarda sa montre avant de jeter un œil vers la porte close qui indiquait la mention _gentlemen_. Il compte nous honorer de sa présence avant la fin du service ? J'ai pas que ça à faire, moi. Je fais pas d'heures sup' ce soir.

\- Moi aussi, je me barre dans une heure comme prévu sur le planning. J'emmène Erica au restaurant ce soir.

\- Hé bien dis donc, gloussa Riley en pinçant la joue de Mansell. Notre petit Finlay fait son romantique !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, sourit Mansell en haussant les épaules avec nonchalance. Ma Erica adore les trucs romantiques. Cette fois c'est la bonne, je le sens.

\- Tu me dis ça à chaque fois que t'en trouves une nouvelle, espèce de Don Juan ! Mais ça me fait plaisir de te voir aussi heureux. Vous formez un beau couple, toi et la petite Kent.

Emerson détourna le regard, son visage s'assombrissant alors qu'un amas glacé de rage, de jalousie et de honte le rongeait de l'intérieur. L'idée que sa sœur était heureuse et qu'il devrait être heureux pour elle ne faisait que l'énerver encore plus. Parce que non, il avait beau essayer, il n'arrivait pas à être heureux pour elle. Et encore moins pour Mansell.

\- Patience, intervint Skip avec un sourire narquois. La merde a giclé dans ses beaux cheveux, et il va sûrement devoir se laver intégralement pour désincruster la puanteur et désinfecter jusqu'à la dernière bactérie sur sa peau. Vous connaissez le boss. Il ne sortira de là-dedans que lorsqu'il ressemblera à une couverture de magazine de mode.

\- Sans vouloir vous offenser, déclara Buchan d'un air embarrassé tandis que ses narines palpitaient dans l'air, peut-être devriez-vous le rejoindre. Je n'ai pas osé vous le dire plus tôt, mais vous dégagez des effluves... disons... nauséabondes. C'est le mot.

\- C'est vrai que ça sent un peu la merde, approuva Emerson qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de Chandler et Miles.

\- J'ai cru que personne n'allait oser le dire, soupira Riley en plaquant une main sur sa poitrine généreuse. Skip, on t'adore, mais tu pues, c'est une infection.

Skip se renfrogna et croisa les bras en les toisant tous d'un air rude et offensé.

\- Évidemment que je pue ! J'ai sué et pataugé dans les égouts, mes pompes sont foutues et j'ai reçu des éclaboussures quand le boss a été aspergé de la merde de tous les habitants de Whitechapel ! Et j'irai pas me contorsionner pour me laver dans les lavabos pourris des chiottes, pas même pour vous faire plaisir, bande de petites natures. J'attendrai de rentrer chez moi pour prendre une douche et foutre mes habits à laver. Je ne suis pas une délicate fleur comme le boss, moi. C'est ça, la vraie odeur d'un héros !

Les collègues éclatèrent de rire et le sourire d'Emerson s'élargit pour dévoiler ses dents blanches lorsque Mansell sortit un déodorant d'un tiroir et se mit à en vaporiser Skip malgré ses protestations. Riley émit un glapissement lorsqu'une énorme bestiole se mit à voler devant son nez, et Buchan lui tendit diligemment un pot à crayon vide pour qu'elle l'attrape – avec l'humidité tiédasse qui s'incrustait partout, ils passaient leur temps à tuer et chasser les insectes.

\- Vous savez ce qui nous manque ? déclara Sanders assis sur le coin de son bureau. À boire. On a bouclé l'affaire du siècle, pas vrai ? Faut fêter ça dans les règles de l'art !

\- C'est vrai que je ne dirais pas non à une bonne bière, sourit Warren en balayant l'assemblée du regard. Je connais un pub sympa dans le coin, le barman est mon pote, il nous fera une ristourne !

Emerson se retint difficilement de rétorquer que Warren n'avait rien à fêter, vu qu'il s'était prélassé aux Bahamas pendant qu'eux avaient trimé sur l'enquête dans des conditions de travail déplorables et une ambiance merdique au possible.

\- Sans moi, soupira Skip en secouant la tête. Tout ce que je veux, c'est rentrer à la maison, prendre une bonne douche, et profiter un peu de ma famille. Je les ai à peine vus ces derniers mois, et aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de mon grand garçon.

\- Si vous me payez un verre, je veux bien venir, moi ! sourit Sanders en levant la main.

\- Moi aussi, j'en suis ! renchérit Riley.

\- Je peux pas, j'ai promis à Erica, grimaça Mansell. Le restaurant est déjà réservé.

Buchan déclina également l'offre, arguant que sa mère l'attendait, et lorsque Warren demanda à Emerson s'il voulait les accompagner, le jeune détective dut ravaler son ressentiment et garder un air avenant pour ne pas laisser deviner sa réticence. L'idée d'aller boire avec Riley qui s'était liguée avec Mansell contre lui malgré le coup de poing qu'il avait reçu, et avec ces autres collègues qui s'étaient absentés et n'avaient pris aucun risque dans cette enquête, les mêmes qui s'étaient rangés avec Jimmy et Johnny Kray, était loin de le tenter.

L'espace d'un instant, il se sentit coupable. Méprisable. Peut-être que Mansell et Riley avaient raison après tout, et qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose de mauvais en lui et qu'il ne supportait pas de voir des gens heureux ou savourer ce que _lui_ n'arrivait pas à obtenir et n'obtiendrait jamais.

Il n'avait pas supporté de voir Mansell et Erica heureux ensemble, pas plus qu'il n'avait apprécié de voir Lamb charmer Chandler et graviter autour de lui, et maintenant aussi, voir ces collègues incompétents et paresseux partager leur victoire l'insupportait.

Emerson n'avait jamais tellement aimé assister à l'étalage du bonheur d'autrui.

Au fond, il avait sans doute largement mérité le coup de poing que lui avait foutu Mansell.

\- Peut-être, répondit-il évasivement en haussant les épaules. Ça dépend.

\- Ça dépend de quoi ? demanda Warren en arquant un sourcil.

Emerson détourna le sujet :

\- L'eau a arrêté de couler, remarqua-t-il en fixant la porte des toilettes qu'il surveillait depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Je pense que le boss devrait bientôt sortir.

Skip s'avança et jeta un regard à la porte close avant de leur murmurer avec sérieux :

\- Vous savez tous que cette année a été difficile pour le boss et qu'il a subi de lourdes pressions. Alors dès qu'il sort, applaudissez-le et félicitez-le pour sa victoire. Il a mérité son petit moment de gloire, c'est pas souvent qu'il en a.

Emerson acquiesça avec conviction, mais Skip ne le vit sans doute pas – Mansell se tenait devant lui et le cachait presque entièrement. Malgré lui, le jeune homme déglutit et une pointe de nervosité lui comprima les entrailles alors qu'il guettait comme les autres la porte close.

La mort de Morgan Lamb avait détruit irrémédiablement le lien de confiance, de respect et d'affection que l'affaire Kray et des années de dur labeur avait noué entre le boss et lui. Et Chandler avait beau ne rien en dire et garder des relations neutres et parfaitement professionnelles avec lui, Emerson savait qu'il le blâmait pour sa mort. Ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible, puisque c'était de sa faute.

Et malgré ses efforts et tout le travail qu'il avait fourni sans se faire payer les heures supplémentaires, Chandler ne l'avait plus jamais regardé avec affection et évitait soigneusement son regard lorsqu'ils se parlaient.

Mais quand Emerson avait dit avoir foi en lui, l'avait encouragé en voyant Chandler se décourager... une lueur d'espoir s'était ravivée dans son cœur. Le boss lui avait adressé un pâle sourire et touché son épaule. C'était un début, et Emerson s'accrochait à cet infime progrès comme à une bouée.

Maintenant, avec cette enquête enfin bouclée avec succès, les huit forcenés écroués, cette victoire après tant d'années de défaites et de mauvais sort, peut-être que l'humeur du boss s'améliorerait assez pour qu'il le pardonne et qu'ils retrouvent la relation de confiance qu'ils avaient avant ?

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en couinant, Emerson relâcha un souffle tremblant en tentant de maîtriser le tambourinement effréné de son cœur. Il se redressa et força un sourire sur son visage, sans prendre garde aux points de suture qui tiraient son arcade, et l'hématome encore douloureux qui pulsait sur sa tempe, même camouflé par du fond de teint.

\- Le voilà ! s'exclama Skip alors que tous se mettaient à applaudir avec enthousiasme.

Emerson jeta un regard furtif vers le boss, et applaudit lui aussi pour imiter les autres. Joseph Chandler arborait un sourire qui éclairait son visage comme ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des mois – voire des années. Il s'avançait vers eux d'un pas sûr, dans ses vêtements impeccables à la coupe sur mesure.

\- Oh, non, arrêtez ! C'était un travail d'équipe ! rit Chandler en tendant la main pour serrer chaleureusement celle de Skip. C'est moi qui devrais tous vous remercier ! Bien joué, Miles.

\- Bien joué, patron ! rétorqua Skip en lui tapotant cordialement le bras.

Emerson s'humidifia les lèvres en préparant mentalement quelques paroles de félicitations tandis que le boss s'avançait dans le groupe et serrait la main de Warren qui n'avait pourtant rien fait pour mériter cette reconnaissance. Emerson tendit la main en ouvrant la bouche, mais il n'eut pas l'occasion d'amorcer sa phrase : le boss venait de lui tourner le dos pour s'adresser à Riley qui transportait son insecte captif vers la sortie.

Emerson laissa retomber sa main en serrant les poings de frustration – était-ce délibéré de la part de Chandler ? Il avait serré la main de Skip, de Warren, de Mansell, mais il avait ignoré Emerson, il ne lui avait même pas accordé un regard. Ou peut-être devenait-il parano ? Le boss subissait sans doute le contre-coup du stress, il avait d'autres choses en tête...

Aussi, dès que Chandler en eût terminé avec Riley, Emerson prit son courage à deux mains. Cela ne coûtait rien d'essayer, ne serait-ce que pour en avoir le cœur net au lieu de ronger son frein dans son coin.

\- Monsieur ? tenta-t-il d'une voix bien plus assurée que ce qu'il ressentait.

Chandler qui était sur le point de s'éloigner se stoppa net et le regarda comme s'il venait tout juste de s'apercevoir de sa présence. Sans hostilité, mais avec les sourcils haussés avec une vague surprise polie. Les paumes moites, Emerson poursuivit en sentant sa nervosité lui liquéfier les entrailles – il n'avait plus l'habitude que Chandler le regarde aussi directement, pas depuis la mort de Lamb, en tout cas.

\- Certains d'entre nous allons au pub après, pour fêter ça.

Il déglutit et baissa la tête pour examiner le bout de ses pieds avant de relever la tête en prenant bien garde à ne pas balbutier :

\- Voulez-vous vous joindre à moi ?

Il grimaça en se maudissant pour son lapsus révélateur, et reprit en serrant les dents :

\- … _nous_? rectifia-t-il avec un regard fuyant, mortifié.

Autant l'idée d'aller dans un pub avec Riley, Warren et tous les autres n'avait rien d'attrayant, mais si Chandler venait, c'était une toute autre affaire. Depuis plus d'un an les occasions de passer du temps avec le boss en-dehors du travail s'étaient raréfiées, et Emerson n'avait pas l'intention de louper l'éventualité de boire un verre avec lui, peut-être échanger quelques mots et recréer les liens rompus. Ou même s'il se trouvait en bout de table à le regarder de loin, la soirée serait bonne.

Chandler le dévisagea une demi-seconde avant de décrocher un sourire. Un sourire bref, mais sincère.

\- J'en serais ravi, répondit-il.

Emerson eut à peine le temps de relever la tête, le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine, que le boss tournait déjà les talons et commençait à s'éloigner.

\- Oh, super ! lança précipitamment Emerson au dos bien droit qui s'éloignait droit vers son bureau. Je vous verrai là-bas, alors !

Ce ne fut que lorsque Chandler fut assis dans son bureau à ôter consciencieusement sa montre qu'Emerson réalisa qu'il se triturait les doigts comme une écolière éperdue d'amour. Et que Mansell se tenait épaule contre épaule avec lui en observant lui aussi le boss, les mains dans les poches.

\- Tu souris comme un imbécile, déclara Mansell comme s'il parlait de la météo.

Emerson cessa aussitôt de sourire et laissa ses bras retomber en se tournant vers son déplaisant collègue.

\- J'ai de quoi sourire, se défendit-il sèchement. On a bouclé l'affaire sans qu'il y ait davantage de morts. C'est une bonne nouvelle. Donc je souris, c'est normal.

\- Mh, commenta Mansell en lui glissant un regard scrutateur. Et tu rougis, aussi.

\- Parce que tu m'embarrasses. Fous-moi la paix, Mansell.

Mansell esquissa un rictus et lui passa un bras sur les épaules, l'attirant à lui avec une affection brusque qu'Emerson n'apprécia guère, mais il se laissa faire avec réticence.

\- Oh allez, me dis pas que tu m'en veux encore pour ça ?

Comme pour préciser de quoi il parlait, Mansell tapota la coupure et la peau enflée de sa tempe, et Emerson grimaça de douleur en se renfrognant davantage. Comme il ne daignait pas répondre, Mansell poursuivit en se penchant vers lui pour parler à voix basse :

\- Vu que c'est plutôt sérieux entre ta sœur et moi, ça fait un peu de toi mon beau-frère, tu sais ? On fait partie de la même famille, toi et moi. Alors je veux qu'on s'entende bien.

Emerson plissa les yeux et glissa un regard orageux à Mansell en se dégageant de sa prise comme une anguille.

\- Erica est ma seule famille et tu n'en fais pas partie.

Il s'éloigna pour se rendre à son bureau à l'écart, mais Mansell le suivit, et lorsqu'Emerson se laissa tomber sur sa chaise avec lassitude, son collège se percha d'une fesse sur le bureau et ajouta avec un sourire condescendant :

\- Si tu le fais pas pour moi, fais-le pour ta sœur. Elle veut que je sois gentil avec toi, figure-toi.

Adossé au dossier, Emerson fit pivoter le siège pour le fixer froidement en désignant sa tempe meurtrie du bout du doigt.

\- Tu lui as dit à quel point t'as été _gentil_ avec moi ? Que Riley et toi vous m'avez forcé à l'appeler et lui mentir pour qu'elle se remette avec toi ?

Mansell se racla la gorge en plissant les yeux.

\- Non. Et je te serais reconnaissant de ne rien lui dire. C'est pas le moment de tout faire capoter quand ça marche à nouveau bien entre elle et moi. Et je m'en veux un peu de t'avoir frappé.

\- C'est une première, ça, ironisa Emerson avec un rictus mauvais.

\- Erica m'a parlé de toi, et de ce que ton père t'a fait quand il a su que...

Mansell eut un vague geste pour désigner sa tempe blessée en se raclant la gorge, et Emerson se pétrifia sur place, son sourire s'évanouissant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a raconté ? souffla-t-il d'une voix blanche en sentant un bloc de glace sombrer dans son estomac.

Mansell se pencha après avoir vérifié d'un coup d'œil furtif par-dessus son épaule que personne n'écoutait :

\- Tout. Comment tes parents t'ont foutu à la porte alors que t'étais à peine majeur. Comment t'as vécu quelques temps avec ta tante jusqu'à ce que tu te trouves une colocation. Comment Erica t'aidait comme elle pouvait financièrement jusqu'à ce que tu prennes ton poste ici. Je dois dire que je m'en doutais un peu depuis le début que t'étais... enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Je vais la _tuer_ , siffla Emerson en se passant une main tremblante de rage sur son visage blême. Elle n'avait pas à te le dire. C'est personnel.

\- Donc c'est vrai que tu t'es fait griller par tes vieux alors que t'étais en train d'enfiler un mec sur leur lit ?

Mortifié, Emerson se pinça fortement l'arête du nez en sentant ses joues brûler d'humiliation.

\- J'étais au lycée, articula-t-il entre ses dents serrées. J'explorais un peu, c'est tout.

\- Sur le lit de tes parents, sérieux ? ricana Mansell en lui donnant une tape virile sur l'épaule. Moi qui croyais qu'Erica se foutait de moi ! Je dois l'admettre, t'es plus couillu que tu en as l'air ! Même moi je l'ai jamais fait, ça.

\- Mon lit n'était pas assez grand et je pouvais pas savoir qu'ils allaient rentrer plus tôt que prév... on peut oublier tout ça et ne plus jamais en parler ?

\- J'oublie tout, je n'en parle plus jamais, si tu promets de ne jamais rien dire à Erica pour la beigne.

Un muscle tressautant dans la mâchoire d'Emerson – il acquiesça en gardant les yeux rivés sur ses propres genoux. Il crut que Mansell allait enfin le lâcher maintenant qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, mais il se trompait. Le détective aux cheveux clairsemés restait à moitié assis sur le bureau à le toiser de haut, sans aucune intention de le laisser en paix.

\- C'est bien que tu tentes ta chance avec le boss. Je suis sûr qu'il est gay lui aussi.

\- Il ne l'est pas, grommela Emerson en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Fais-moi confiance pour ça. J'ai le gaydar. Je t'ai repéré, et il en est aussi. Personne d'aussi propre et maniéré peut être complètement hétéro.

Emerson se leva avec humeur. Si en plus des blagues salaces, des moqueries et du fait qu'il se tape sa sœur jumelle, il devait en plus subir les clichés homophobes de Mansell et des allusions déplacées sur le boss, il ne supporterait pas ça bien longtemps.

\- Je veux juste fêter la fin de l'enquête avec le boss... avec l'équipe. Rien de plus.

\- C'est ça. Tu voudrais bien te l'envoyer, avoue.

Excédé, Emerson le poussa rudement du coude pour le faire taire.

\- Sérieusement, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que ma sœur te trouve. D'habitude, elle n'a pas si mauvais goût.

Mansell le poussa à son tour d'un air joueur et répondit un truc graveleux et franchement inapproprié à propos d'Erica et de cunnilingus – les répugnantes images mentales resteraient imprimées dans son cerveau pour un moment – et Emerson l'ignora royalement pour aller plutôt discuter avec Buchan. Ils se trouvaient en pleine discussion à propos des différences et similitudes entre cette affaire et celle du passé quand le téléphone fixe de Skip sonna.

\- Ah, enfin ! marmonna le sergent en se dirigeant à grands pas vers son bureau. Ça doit être pour nous dire que les fous de dieu ont été mis en cage et qu'on peut rentrer chez nous. Il était temps !

Il décrocha le combiné, tous les yeux tournés vers lui. Kent fronça les sourcils en voyant le visage de Skip blêmir à vue d'œil. Le message fut court, et quelques secondes après, il balançait violemment le combiné sur le bureau en hurlant :

\- Non... ! _NON_!

Emerson cilla et décroisa lentement les bras pour fixer Skip.

\- … Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? souffla Riley en échangeant un regard inquiet avec Mansell qui haussa les épaules.

Skip resta silencieux, raide et irradiant de rage. Il se tourna vers le bureau de Chandler. Chandler qui étrangement n'avait pas réagi aux éclats de voix. En temps normal, il se serait aussitôt précipité pour demander des explications et imposer son autorité et donner des instructions. Emerson ne pouvait même pas le voir : le boss avait pivoté son siège de sorte à leur tourner à tous le dos.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Vraiment pas.

L'arrière du crâne de Chandler ne bougeait pas, mais une tension en irradiait et alourdissait l'air. D'un coup, la pièce parut plus sombre, et une sensation de vide se creusa en Emerson.

Skip restait immobile devant le bureau du boss, comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

Quelques murmures meublaient le silence de mort – Riley était penchée à l'oreille de Mansell et Buchan amorça un pas hésitant vers le bureau mais n'osa pas avancer plus, une expression de détresse et de confusion sur son visage charnu.

\- Ils sont morts, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était la voix de Chandler, mais si terne et brisée qu'elle en était méconnaissable. Emerson resta figé sur place comme les autres quand le boss fit lentement pivoter sa chaise pour se tourner vers eux. Ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes contenues et comme hantés.

Skip se contenta de hocher la tête sans un mot.

\- Comment est-ce arrivé ? demanda le boss d'une voix blanche.

\- Le fourgon est entré en collision avec un camion transportant des produits toxiques. Explosion massive. Les pompiers sont déjà sur place.

À ces mots, le boss s'appuya sur son bureau pour se relever, mal assuré sur ses jambes et visiblement sous le choc.

\- Où ? Il y a peut-être des survivants... Viens, Miles.

\- Pourquoi ?! s'exclama Skip en voyant Chandler contourner le bureau d'un air hagard et se ruer hors de sa pièce. Ça ne sert à rien d'y aller ! D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, personne n'a survécu à l'explosion !

\- Si on y va tout de suite, peut-être que... peut-être qu'il y a des blessés, et...

\- Mais puisque je vous dis que ça ne sert à rien, bon sang ! Vous êtes bouché ?!

Emerson suivit du regard le détective inspecteur qui traversa la salle à grandes enjambées, son adjoint furibond sur ses talons.

\- Dépêchons-nous, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre !

\- Boss ! Oh bon sang...

Emerson n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois lorsqu'il vit les deux silhouettes disparaître au tournant du couloir, il émergea de sa torpeur pour s'élancer à leur poursuite. Et à en juger par les voix et bruits de pas précipités derrière lui, il n'était pas le seul à dévaler les escaliers et courir après le boss et son adjoint.

Buchan et lui furent assez rapides pour grimper dans la même voiture que Skip et le patron, mais Riley, Warren et Sanders durent aller en chercher une autre. Le trajet fut bref et chargé du vacarme de la sirène du gyrophare que Skip avait posé sur le toit. Les voitures s'écartaient docilement sur leur passage. À travers la fenêtre embuée, Emerson voyait les lumières artificielles de la ville se refléter sur le sol détrempé par la bruine froide et entêtée. À chaque fois que le halo d'un réverbère éclaboussait la carrosserie du véhicule, son visage s'illuminait de blanc avant de sombrer à nouveau dans les ombres qui se mouvaient comme des serpents et déformaient ses expressions avec quelque chose de féroce. À ses côtés, Buchan tournait et retournait nerveusement son parapluie entre ses mains. Skip conduisait par à-coups nerveux, les lèvres pincées et le visage verrouillé en un masque indéchiffrable. Quant à Chandler... Kent n'en apercevait que la nuque, mais c'était bien assez pour mesurer l'état de détresse dans lequel il se trouvait.

Emerson sut qu'ils arrivaient avant même qu'ils n'atteignent le croisement. L'air du dehors saturé de fumée s'infiltra dans la voiture – une puanteur chimique de brûlé qui prenait à la gorge.

Le boss attendit à peine que la voiture ait freiné pour ouvrir la portière et se précipiter à l'extérieur. Emerson l'imita tandis que Skip étouffait un juron et s'extirpait de son siège à son tour. L'air froid, la fumée âcre qui piquait les yeux et le vacarme ambiant lui firent l'effet d'une gifle. Emerson frissonna et s'enveloppa de ses propres bras en marchant à grandes enjambées pour suivre le boss qui courait vers les dernières flammes que les pompiers éteignaient. Il n'avait pas pris le temps d'attraper son manteau en quittant le poste de police, et la bruine tombait comme un voile humide sur son visage et ses courts cheveux bouclés.

La scène était déjà barrée de bandes jaunes et ils présentèrent leurs badges aux officiers présents pour passer en-dessous et approcher des carcasses fumantes et ruisselantes d'eau et de mousse. Les lumières jaunes des gyrophares faisaient clignoter le camion et le fourgon encastrés l'un dans l'autre dans un amas de tôle calcinée.

\- Oh non, non, non... gémit Chandler en prenant sa tête entre ses mains, ses doigts agrippant ses propres cheveux comme pour se les arracher.

Son souffle s'élevant en volutes de vapeur dans l'air vicié de fumée, Emerson vint de poster à ses côtés et contempla lui aussi les corps déchiquetés et réduits à des squelettes noirs couverts de chair en lambeaux carbonisés.

\- Je vous l'avais dit, marmonna Skip d'un air renfrogné, ça ne servait à rien de se déplacer. Il n'y a plus rien à voir ici.

Emerson leva les yeux vers le détective inspecteur qui fixait les cadavres fumants avec de grands yeux horrifiés. Lorsqu'il le vit plaquer brutalement sa propre main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un gémissement d'animal blessé, Emerson chercha une parole réconfortante à lui dire, les mots justes pour apaiser sa détresse. Mais rien ne lui vint, alors il baissa la tête, impuissant.

\- Laissons les légistes faire leur travail, reprit Skip d'une voix plus douce. On ne fait que les gêner à rester dans leurs pattes. Allez Joe, venez. Je vous paye un verre, ou bien vous pouvez venir chez moi et on discutera en nourrissant mes poissons, ok ? Il sera bien assez tôt demain pour s'occuper de ce merdier.

Avec une douce assurance que Emerson lui envia, Skip saisit doucement le bras de Chandler pour essayer de le détourner du spectacle de cet échec cuisant après tant de mois de travail et d'enquête. Mais soudain, le détective inspecteur se dégagea avec brutalité et tourna les talons pour quitter la scène à grandes enjambées, manquant de renverser Emerson et Buchan au passage.

\- Boss ! Attendez ! cria Skip dans son dos.

Skip lui emboîta le pas, mais il n'eût pas le temps de le rattraper. Une fois la bande jaune franchie, Chandler se mit à courir comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses.

\- Monsieur ! cria lui aussi Emerson.

Mais en vain. Le temps qu'ils passent tous les trois sous la bande jaune, Chandler avait déjà disparu au coin de la rue.

Skip amorça un mouvement comme pour le poursuivre, mais y renonça au bout de deux pas, soupirant avec résignation.

\- Il court plus vite qu'un foutu lièvre, celui-ci, ce n'est plus de mon âge.

Au coin de la rue apparut une autre voiture dont sortirent Riley, Sanders et Warren. Se frictionnant les bras en rentrant la tête dans les épaules, Emerson glissa un regard humide vers Skip – la fumée lui piquait les yeux et les embuait de larmes.

\- Skip... Tu crois que ça va aller pour le boss ?

Mais ce fut Buchan qui lui répondit en ouvrant son parapluie pour les abriter tous les trois alors qu'ils regardaient leurs trois autres collègues approcher vers eux :

\- Il a peut-être besoin d'être seul pour digérer cette mauvaise nouvelle. Nous réagissons tous différemment dans ce genre de situation.

\- Ce n'était pas un accident. C'est une malédiction. Une malédiction d'un démon qui hante Whitechapel et joue avec nous.

Désarçonné, Emerson dévisagea son supérieur hiérarchique qui était devenu au fil des années une sorte de figure paternelle de substitution pour lui. Si le détective sergent Ray Miles n'était pas aussi rigide et terre à terre que leur patron pour ce qui relevait du surnaturel, il avait toujours pris soin jusqu'à présent de garder travail et superstitions bien séparés. Emerson ne s'était pas attendu à l'entendre déclarer quelque chose d'aussi absurde à voix haute.

Et il semblait y croire dur comme fer. Pire, il semblait terrifié. Vraiment terrifié.

\- Oh, vous n'allez pas recommencer avec vos histoires obsessionnelles de démon, soupira Buchan en roulant des yeux. C'était un accident très regrettable. C'est tout.

\- N'en soyez pas si sûr... » grommela Skip en serrant la mâchoire.

Riley, Sanders et Warren les rejoignirent et ensemble ils contemplèrent le désastre alors qu'une averse torrentielle s'abattait sur Whitechapel, faisant ruisseler les cendres sur le sol détrempé.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Miles

**Note de l'auteur :** Et plop, voilà le second chapitre ! Du point de vue du détective sergent Ray Miles, cette fois. Et yep, si du point de vue de Kent je l'appelle _Emerson_ , là je vais faire pareil pour Miles, j'utiliserai son prénom, _Ray_. Et j'en ferai de même pour les points de vue de tous les personnages. Parce que quand j'écris du point de vue d'un personnage, je l'imagine mal se désigner lui-même par son nom de famille.

Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant ! ;)

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **oOo**

 **Chapitre 2 : Miles**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **05:57** , indiquaient les chiffres lumineux du réveil. La lueur bleutée qu'ils diffusaient dans la chambre dessinait grossièrement les silhouettes étendues sur le lit. Le reste se perdait dans les ombres et le silence meublé de respirations profondes.

 **05:58** , se reflétaient les chiffres lumineux dans le bleu pâle des yeux du détective sergent Ray Miles. Il poussa un soupir de frustration et déposa avec lassitude son avant-bras sur son front. Il était inutile de chercher à trouver le sommeil maintenant. Comme tous les jours, la sonnerie du réveil allait retentir à six heures pour débuter une nouvelle journée de travail.

Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de sa courte nuit.

La peau de son bras dégageait encore une odeur âcre de fumée toxique malgré la douche qu'il avait prise en rentrant chez lui tard dans la nuit. Fronçant le nez, il dégagea son bras et glissa un regard à Judy qui dormait sur le flanc, la bouche entrouverte et ses seins compressés l'un contre l'autre comme des miches de pain. Et étalée en étoile de mer entre ses deux parents, la petite Martha du haut de ses deux ans ronflait doucement, le nez encroûté de morve séchée.

Ray se redressa péniblement en position assise – son dos était raide et douloureux comme jamais – et repoussa la couverture. Le froid l'enveloppa aussitôt et hérissa sa peau de chair de poule, lui arrachant un frisson. Le sol sous ses pieds nus aurait aussi bien pu être fait de glace. Les épaules voûtées, il se frotta les yeux en jetant un coup d'œil au réveil.

 **05:59** , luisaient les chiffres lumineux comme un phare dans l'épaisse obscurité qui saturait la chambre. Et lorsqu'ils se muèrent en un **06:00** avec un son strident qui déchira le silence, Ray lui coupa le sifflet d'une claque, avant de jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule.

Judy n'avait même pas sourcillé, trop habituée au son du réveil depuis presque vingt ans, mais la fillette émit un gémissement en se renfrognant dans son sommeil avant de se blottir tout contre la poitrine de sa mère. Ray tendit la main pour remonter la couverture sur elles deux, et se pencha pour les embrasser sur le front.

Ses genoux craquèrent lorsqu'il se leva et entreprit de s'habiller à l'aveugle, dans le noir, comme il le faisait toujours afin de ne pas réveiller Judy. Il referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui et traversa le couloir tout en nouant sa cravate, jusqu'à atteindre la cuisine.

La lumière y était allumée.

Ray fronça les sourcils en entrant dans la pièce éclairée où flottait déjà une odeur de café, et marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant son aîné installé à table. Assis sur sa chaise, Liam était penché sur des feuilles dactylographiées et annotées au stylo qui s'étalaient sur toute la surface disponible. Il semblait concentré, la mâchoire raide et les sourcils froncés – et Boole, son rat de compagnie, se tenait sagement perché sur son épaule à grignoter un biscuit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà debout, toi ? lança Ray en guise de salutation.

Liam tourna juste assez la tête pour lui jeter un bref regard – le rat blanc en fit de même en frémissant du museau – avant de plonger à nouveau dans sa paperasse.

\- Salut, p'pa.

Après avoir été éraillée pendant près d'un an, sa voix avait finalement basculé dans des intonations graves et semblait s'être stabilisée. Les rondeurs de l'enfance commençaient à quitter son visage aux traits que durcissaient ses cheveux tondus ras. Une ombre de duvet ombrageait sa lèvre supérieure. Ray avait l'impression que c'était hier encore qu'il apprenait à son fils aîné à marcher, et maintenant il ressemblait presque à un homme.

\- Tu fais tes devoirs ? demanda Ray en jetant un œil aux feuilles qui arboraient des lignes et des lignes de formules mathématiques.

Liam secoua vaguement la tête en déplaçant une feuille avec un bruissement.

\- Non, je révise. J'ai un contrôle de maths ce matin.

Ray haussa les sourcils et remarqua la tasse à moitié vide près de son fils, ainsi que la cafetière pleine qui trônait parmi l'océan de feuilles de cours. Depuis quand Liam buvait-il du café ? La dernière fois qu'ils avaient eu l'occasion de prendre un petit-déjeuner ensemble – ce qui devait remonter à quelques semaines ou quelques mois – son garçon buvait toujours du lait au chocolat et des céréales comme ses petits frères.

Ray se prit lui aussi une tasse et tira une chaise avec un raclement pour s'asseoir face à lui.

\- Et c'est maintenant que tu révises ? Au dernier moment ?

Boole avait fini de dévorer son biscuit, et dévala le bras de Liam puis trottina sur la table, son poil blanc se fondant parmi les feuilles éparses.

Tandis que son père se servait une pleine tasse de café fumant, Liam releva finalement la tête et roula des yeux avec une insolence blasée.

\- Lâche-moi, p'pa. Tu me déconcentres. Si je remonte pas mes notes maintenant, je pourrai pas avoir le lycée que je veux l'année prochaine.

Il leva une main en guise d'abdication tandis que son aîné se replongeait dans ses révisions en tournant et retournant son stylo entre ses doigts osseux. Ray porta sa tasse à ses lèvres et but quelques gorgées en laissant un silence studieux emplir la cuisine, uniquement entrecoupé du murmure feutré des feuilles et du grattement du stylo lorsque Liam entourait une formule ou notait quelque chose à côté. Boole s'était approché de Ray et lui renifla un moment les doigts avant de se désintéresser de lui.

Le corps lourd de fatigue, Ray buvait son café à petites gorgées et s'ébroua pour garder ouvertes ses paupières collées de fatigue. Une journée pénible et chargée l'attendait, et il devrait faire preuve d'assurance et de fermeté pour maintenir le moral de l'équipe à flot, et surtout celui de Joe. Le sergent en était venu au fil des ans à s'inquiéter davantage des conséquences de leurs échecs répétés sur son patron plutôt que de leurs carrières à tous et à la souffrance des victimes qui n'obtenaient pas justice.

Il sentit des reflux acides lui ronger l'estomac rien qu'en repensant à la conclusion brutale et tragique de l'arrestation des illuminés de dieu. Il avait eu beau y repenser toute la nuit, il n'en était pas plus avancé, et n'osait pas s'imaginer ce que cela allait signifier pour leur service, ni pour le patron. Huit détenus morts, même dans un accident supposé, ce n'était pas bon pour leur image déjà bien mauvaise.

Ce pauvre Joe n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment. Un cuisant échec de plus, après l'éventreur, les Kray, Sly Driscoll, Oliver Diggory, la mort de leur témoin Morgan Lamb...

\- T'es rentré vachement tard cette nuit.

Tiré de son marasme, Ray cligna des yeux et tourna la tête vers son fils. Celui-ci ne le regardait pas, il scrutait sa feuille comme pour réviser, mais ses yeux étaient fixes – il ne réagit même pas lorsque son rat se faufila dans sa manche et se mit à grimper en une bosse mouvante jusqu'à émerger au niveau du col. Il ne lisait pas, et attendait une réponse.

\- Il y a eu un imprévu dans l'enquête. On a attrapé nos suspects, mais...

Ray fit un geste évasif de la main, peu désireux d'entrer dans les détails. Il avait toujours bien pris soin de garder séparés sa vie de famille et son boulot. De ne pas ramener auprès de Judy et des enfants sa frustration, son dégoût et toutes les horreurs auxquelles il assistait.

\- … quelque chose s'est mal passé, acheva-t-il avant de renverser la tête en arrière pour vider sa tasse d'un trait.

Liam émit un vague grognement en guise de commentaire, et entoura une formule sur sa feuille, mais avec lenteur, sans conviction.

\- J'en étais sûr, que t'avais oublié.

\- Oublié quoi ?

\- Rien, laisse tomber. C'est pas grave.

Ray se renfrogna, son front se plissant alors qu'il essayait de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait bien pu oublier la veille, et...

\- J'avais promis d'être là pour ton anniversaire, hier soir, réalisa-t-il en se plaquant une main sur son visage avec un profond soupir. Écoute, Liam, je...

\- C'est pas grave, je te dis, coupa Liam en haussant les épaules. Je me doutais que t'étais occupé. Maman voulait te téléphoner, mais je lui ai dit de ne pas te déranger.

Ray se frotta les yeux avec lassitude, la culpabilité accroissant son malaise et l'angoisse qui le gagnait progressivement depuis des mois. Liam avait eu quinze ans la veille, et il s'était promis d'être là ce jour-là, enquête ou pas.

\- Je comptais quitter le service plus tôt et venir. Mais il y a eu un imprévu de taille.

\- Ouais. Il y a toujours des imprévus. »

Nulle rancœur dans la voix grave de son fils – plutôt une nonchalance teintée d'indifférence, mais c'était comme si un mur invisible s'était dressé entre eux. Ray resta un long moment à dévisager son fils qui à cet instant aurait aussi bien pu être un étranger, lui qui avait été le plus affectueux et souriant de la fratrie. Celui dont il avait toujours été le plus proche. Ces deux dernières années s'étaient évaporée comme de la fumée dans le vent et il avait été tellement pris dans son travail et la naissance de Martha qu'il n'avait pas vu Liam grandir et se détacher de lui, malgré tous ses efforts pour accorder autant de temps que possible à sa famille.

Liam ne semblait plus lui prêter attention, pas plus qu'à Boole qui lui grimpait sur le crâne. Le nez plongé des ses révisions et les sourcils froncés, le jeune homme pressait son stylo contre sa tempe, si fort que la peau y pâlissait et que le bout en plastique s'enfonçait profondément dans la peau.

L'espace d'un instant, des images de crânes fracturés, de cervelle ensanglantée glissant hors d'un impact de balle, du scalpel du Docteur Llewellyn tranchant dans les chairs mortes, lui traversèrent l'esprit. Il s'ébroua et se leva pour déposer sa tasse vide dans l'évier.

 **oOo**

Les échos de ses pas ricochaient contre les murs gonflés d'humidité. Le poste de police était encore relativement vide à cette heure matinale, et il lui fallut allumer la lumière de la cage d'escalier avant de gravir les marches. Une sourde peur lui mettait les nerfs à vif – celle d'être observé et suivi. Les poils de sa nuque se dressaient et il pouvait sentir un regard visqueux transpercer l'arrière de son crâne. Mais à chaque fois qu'il se retournait d'un bloc, le cœur battant à tout rompre et des gouttes de sueur glacée dévalant son échine, il n'y avait rien. Rien, si ce n'était un couloir désert et lugubre. L'écho de ses pas mourrait avec lui à chaque fois qu'il s'arrêtait pour scruter les alentours, et son instinct lui hurlait qu'une présence se tenait tapie sous la lumière fade des ampoules qui clignotaient et grésillaient. Une présence maléfique prête à fondre sur lui à l'instant même où il relâcherait sa vigilance.

Ray crispa la mâchoire et plongea sa main dans sa poche pour cueillir au creux de sa paume son pendentif de protection contre les démons – c'était sa belle-mère qui lui avait offert il y a bien longtemps ce médaillon du saint Patroclus de Troyes.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles il eut l'impression de se trouver face à face avec une force invisible. Et soudain, l'un des néons clignota frénétiquement avant d'éclater. Et dans l'ombre projetée, Ray vit une silhouette aux yeux d'un rouge flamboyant se dessiner, comme constituée de fumée noire. Une terreur viscérale le prit aux tripes il manqua de s'étrangler lorsque la forme diabolique se rua droit sur lui dans un déplacement d'air glacial. Ray se recula vivement, et manqua dans sa précipitation de trébucher.

Tout se déroula en une fraction de seconde – le démon fondit sur lui, et le sergent brandit son pendentif d'argent devant lui, à bout de bras. Et soudain il n'y avait plus rien. Il était à nouveau seul dans le couloir à trembler comme une feuille, la respiration saccadée.

Ray eut beau tendre l'oreille et se tourner et se retourner sur lui-même pour trouver où était passé le démon, tout s'était dissipé comme un mauvais rêve. Sa propre ombre lui paraissait suspecte, et il lui sembla un instant qu'elle se mouvait avec une seconde de retard par rapport à lui. Il lui fallut bien quelques minutes pour retrouver son calme et se rationaliser, et finalement il rempocha son pendentif et se dirigea à nouveau vers les bureaux de la crim'.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle, elle était plongée dans l'obscurité, les bureaux alignés formant comme des masses noires informes. Le sergent pressa l'interrupteur, et les lumières s'allumèrent avec un crépitement et clignotèrent longuement avant de se stabiliser – une dizaine de papillons de nuit s'en échappèrent avec des froufroutement d'ailes, et Ray en broya un dans son poing lorsqu'il voleta trop près de son nez. Il jeta l'insecte écrasé dans la poubelle la plus proche tout en s'avançant vers son bureau – le plus près de celui de Joe. Et en ôtant son manteau pour le percher sur le dossier de sa chaise, Ray eut la surprise de voir que son jeune patron se trouvait dans son bureau, plongé dans le noir et la tête baissée. La porte vitrée était fermée, et l'homme était aussi immobile qu'une statue de marbre.

Ray fronça les sourcils et s'avança pour frapper trois petits coups secs sur la vitre – Joe releva la tête en clignant des yeux quand il entra.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez dans le noir ? demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru en allumant brusquement la lumière.

Ébloui, Chandler plissa les yeux et glissa une feuille dans une chemise avant de s'adosser sur le dossier de sa chaise en soupirant.

\- J'ai passé la nuit ici. J'avais besoin de réfléchir.

Mis à part les cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux, le boss était aussi impeccable que d'habitude, rasé de frais, parfaitement coiffé et portait un costume au carré sans un seul pli de travers – il pourrait aisément passer pour un politicien aux dents longues ou un mannequin de haute couture. Il stockait sur place tout le nécessaire pour se changer, se laver et se refaire une beauté, si bien que Ray se demandait parfois s'il n'avait pas davantage d'affaires ici que chez lui.

Ray s'appuya d'une épaule contre l'encadrement de la porte, les mains plongées dans les poches.

\- On s'est demandé où vous étiez parti, et vous ne répondiez pas à votre foutu téléphone. Kent surtout se faisait du mouron pour vous, à deux heures du matin il attendait encore votre retour, j'ai dû le forcer à rentrer chez lui.

Le boss baissa les yeux d'un air sombre et dévissa son petit flacon de crème pour s'en masser les tempes comme à son habitude, les sourcils tellement froncés qu'un pli se creusait entre ses sourcils – le parfum frais s'éleva dans le bureau.

\- Je suis désolé, Miles. Je n'aurais pas dû vous laisser en plan comme ça.

\- Je ne vous le fais pas dire, grommela Ray en s'avançant enfin dans la pièce. Vous nous avez laissé faire tout le boulot, vous savez ? J'ai même loupé l'anniversaire de mon fils avec tout ça.

Joe grimaça lorsque le détective sergent abattit une main sur le bureau pour se pencher vers lui en le pointant d'un doigt accusateur comme le ferait un père mécontent.

\- C'est _votre_ responsabilité de guider l'équipe et de garder votre calme dans ces moments-là. De donner des instructions, et ne pas laisser vos subordonnés paniquer et se disperser. C'est ce qu'on attend d'un bon chef. Je ne serai pas toujours là pour couvrir vos arrières. Il va falloir vous endurcir un peu.

Le patron releva finalement la tête avec un air grave, et hocha la tête en se redressant.

\- J'ai bien l'intention d'assumer mes erreurs et de prendre les décisions qui s'imposent dans cette situation.

\- Bien, articula Ray en se redressant lui aussi.

Joe baissa les yeux sur sa montre soigneusement alignée à sa droite, puis rajusta avec nervosité son calepin, son téléphone et son stylo rangés parallèlement à gauche, comme si l'angle ne lui convenait pas tout à fait et qu'il fallait qu'il le décale d'un demi millimètre. Ray remarqua les petits tas de punaises triées par couleur, et au coin du bureau une bouteille de scotch de luxe et un verre vide. Si le patron en était à boire pour contrôler ses TOC et que ça ne marchait même pas, c'est qu'il se trouvait au bord du précipice. Peut-être avait-il passé la nuit ici à allumer et éteindre les lumières.

Une fois satisfait de l'arrangement des objets devant lui, Joe prit une profonde inspiration et déclara d'une voix neutre :

\- Bien. Faites-moi un compte-rendu de l'accident.

\- On a rapatrié les corps et les preuves, mais il va falloir s'attendre à être harcelés par la presse aujourd'hui. Il y avait déjà quelques journalistes charognards en train de filmer les lieux et de nous brandir leurs micros sous le nez quand on embarquait les corps.

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, un des téléphones de la salle se mit à sonner malgré l'heure matinale – le son résonnait dans les lieux déserts avec quelque chose de lugubre. Ray haussa les sourcils et poursuivit en ignorant les sonneries :

\- On va sûrement passer notre temps à leur répondre : _sans commentaire_.

\- Et avez-vous étudié les enregistrements des caméras de surveillance ? La priorité est de constater les circonstances exactes de l'accident pour pouvoir clore ce dossier comme les autres.

\- On vous attendait pour ça, je ne pouvais pas ordonner des heures sup' sans votre aval, il manquait la moitié de l'équipe et les gars étaient crevés, trempés et démoralisés. Et on doit encore appeler les familles des victimes et officiers morts dans l'explosion pour leur annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle. Ça va être une belle journée de merde.

\- À qui le dites-vous... murmura Joe avec amertume.

Des sons de pas chargés d'échos résonnèrent au loin, rapides et s'amplifiant de seconde en seconde entre les sonneries stridentes du téléphone. Ray se figea, un frisson glacé dévalant son échine dorsale. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna, ce fut pour voir Kent entrer à grands pas dans la salle, son casque de moto sous le bras et son manteau humide de la bruine froide et entêtée de l'aube. Le jeune détective ne prit pas même le temps de se déshabiller, et il fonça droit vers le téléphone qui hurlait pour décrocher avec empressement.

\- Détective Kent, salua-t-il d'une voix professionnelle en posant son casque sur le bureau.

Ses courts cheveux bouclés rebiquaient avec l'humidité et des gouttes d'eau y perlaient.

Ray poussa un soupir en se décrispant. Il fallait qu'il arrête d'être paranoïaque comme ça. Il n'était pas le seul dans ce foutu poste de police, il était tout naturel qu'il entende des pas. Il n'allait tout de même pas tomber sur Louise Iver à chaque tournant de couloir.

Le souvenir de l'ombre démoniaque lui arracha un frisson et il se tourna à nouveau vers Joe. Celui-ci s'était levé et approchait pour venir lui aussi dans l'encadrement de la porte. Contraint de lever la tête pour le regarder, Ray le vit contempler Kent avec un air pensif, visiblement plongé dans ses pensées.

Le sergent fronça les sourcils et jeta lui aussi un œil au jeune homme qui raccrochait après avoir annoncé qu'ils ne donnaient aucune information à la presse – et à peine avait-il raccroché, que le téléphone se remettait à sonner de plus belle.

\- Je compte sur vous pour garder votre calme et vite tourner la page, marmonna Ray en croisant les bras. Un échec, c'est une occasion de faire mieux la prochaine fois.

À sa grande surprise, Chandler laissa échapper un ricanement amer avant de se passer une main sur le visage.

\- Pardon. C'est la fatigue.

Kent avait réussi à ôter son manteau et s'installer sur sa chaise entre deux appels, et les autres collègues arrivaient un à un et le rejoignaient dans la corvée ingrate de téléphone pour rembarrer les journalistes, soi-disant témoins, fous qui aimaient revendiquer les attentats à leur compte et curieux qui ne savaient pas quoi faire de leur vie sans doute.

Ray jeta un dernier coup d'œil au patron qui se tenait planté là à regarder trimer son équipe, et il lui tapota l'épaule en guise de soutien moral avant de rejoindre lui aussi son bureau dont le téléphone sonnait dans l'effervescence générale. Il venait tout juste d'envoyer balader une journaliste particulièrement désagréable et de raccrocher lorsque Joe s'avança au beau milieu de la salle en se raclant bruyamment la gorge.

\- Votre attention s'il vous plaît, lança-t-il d'une voix forte pour couvrir le vacarme des sonneries et des conversations. Veuillez raccrocher et débrancher vos téléphones. On ne s'entend plus penser, ici !

Sanders fronça un sourcil dubitatif avant de hausser les épaules et raccrocher au nez de son interlocuteur, tandis que Riley et Mansell échangeaient un regard confus, le combiné toujours vissé à l'oreille.

\- _Maintenant_! insista Joe en rajustant son col avec un geste assez nerveux pour qu'on se doute qu'il était au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Kent obéit avec tant d'empressement que son téléphone émit un claquement sonore quand il retomba sur son socle. Ray se pencha péniblement sous son bureau pour débrancher le fil du téléphone, imité par le reste de l'équipe. Et bientôt un calme profond régnait sur les lieux, et tous les yeux étaient rivés sur le patron dont la mâchoire se crispait et se décrispait à vue d'œil sous sa peau.

Après un moment de silence, Joseph Chandler reprit avec un calme apparent qui ne trompait personne :

\- Le drame d'hier soir nous a tous pris au dépourvu, mais j'ai besoin que vous restiez concentrés et professionnels. Notre priorité aujourd'hui est de montrer que nous maîtrisons la situation, et d'établir les circonstances exactes de l'accident et ce qui l'a déclenché. Kent, tu seras chargé de vérifier les caméras de surveillance...

\- Oui, monsieur ! acquiesça immédiatement le jeune homme comme un chien à qui on aurait jeté un sucre.

Joe poursuivit sans marquer de pause :

\- … Riley, je compte sur vous pour informer les familles des officiers morts...

Miles vit du coin de l'œil Riley rouler des yeux en articulant en silence un _pourquoi moi ?_ consterné.

\- Et Miles, vous informerez les familles des détenus morts. L'enfant est maintenant orphelin, je voudrais que vous vérifiez s'il ne lui reste pas de la famille, même lointaine.

Affalé sur sa chaise avec son ventre tendant les boutons de sa chemise, Sanders leva paresseusement une main en mâchant un chewing-gum.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour les journalistes, m'sieur ? Ils sont super insistants et ça m'étonnerait pas qu'ils nous traquent quand on sortira pour la pause déjeuner.

\- Justement, à ce propos...

Joe rajusta sa cravate qui était pourtant déjà parfaite, et continua :

\- Sanders, Mansell, Warren et les autres, vous serez chargés d'écrire un rapport d'incident en fonction de ce que Kent trouvera dans les enregistrements. Vous répondrez au téléphone et contacterez la presse. Informez-les que vous tiendrons une conférence de presse demain matin en direct à neuf heures pour répondre à toutes leurs questions. Et réservez la grande salle du rez-de-chaussée à cet effet.

\- Une _conférence de presse_ ? se scandalisa aussitôt Miles en pivotant sur sa chaise pour faire face à son écervelé de patron. Avez-vous perdu la tête, Joe ?!

Chandler pinça les lèvres d'un air contrarié.

\- Je pense que, étant donné les circonstances, il est de notre devoir d'informer la...

\- Ils vont vous bouffer tout cru ! Vous ne connaissez pas la presse, ce sont des vautours assoiffés de sang, ils chercheront un coupable, et vous serez tout désigné !

\- Je sais ce que je fais, Miles ! Cessez de me materner !

Joe perdait visiblement patience et devenait un peu rouge, mais Ray n'en avait que faire de sa tentative d'autorité, il était trop en colère.

\- Non, vous ne savez pas ce que vous faites ! tonna-t-il en réponse tout en se levant si brusquement que sa chaise bascula en arrière. Ce genre d'affaires, on règle ça en interne, sans mêler les journaux et la politique ! L'opinion publique ne fait qu'envenimer les choses, croyez-en mon expérience !

Mais Joe l'ignora et tourna les talons pour s'en retourner avec raideur vers son bureau.

\- Faites ce que je vous ai dit. Et ne me dérangez pas.

\- Boss ! Mais écoutez-moi, bon sang !

Le temps que Ray amorce un mouvement pour le suivre, son jeune patron s'était déjà cloîtré dans son bureau, et le sergent ne put que constater que oui, il avait fermé la porte à clef. Après un dernier regard orageux lancé à travers la vitre, Ray se tourna vers son équipe qui avait assisté à leur échange houleux.

\- Vous avez entendu le patron, grinça-t-il entre ses dents. Allez, au boulot !

Frustré et exaspéré, il s'assit à son bureau tandis que les sonneries de téléphone retentissaient à nouveau, que Kent collait presque son nez à l'écran de son ordinateur en sirotant son café, que Riley déversait sa voix douce et compatissante dans le combiné, et que le boss dans sa cage de verre se resservait un verre de scotch.

\- Tu crois que papa et maman vont divorcer ? ironisa Mansell avec un rictus à l'attention de Sanders qui mâchait une barre de chocolat au lieu de bosser.

Ray grommela dans sa barbe avant d'étudier la liste des noms des détenus qu'ils avaient relevée à la va-vite avant de les embarquer dans le van, et il se mit au travail pour rechercher dans sa base de données leurs informations et le contact de la famille quand il y en avait. C'était un travail fastidieux et chiant au possible que Chandler mettait d'habitude un point d'honneur à effectuer lui-même.

Les heures s'écoulèrent sans que le boss n'émerge de son bureau, trop occupé qu'il l'était à se complaire dans son malheur. Kent fixait son écran sans ciller et plissant de plus en plus les yeux, son visage renfrogné de concentration. Il était déjà onze heures passées quand le ventre de Ray se mit à grogner et protester alors qu'il n'avait pas encore contacté la moitié de la famille des détenus – l'un deux avait un parent en prison et ça avait été tout un foutoir pour pouvoir lui parler. Riley s'en était allée consoler la femme d'un officier qui avait débarqué en larmes une heure plus tôt et Mansell revenait tout juste d'une longue pause cigarette quand Kent se redressa vivement en retirant de sa bouche le stylo qu'il avait passé son temps à mordiller depuis que Joe lui avait refilé la corvée de visionnage des vidéos.

\- Ça y est, j'ai réuni les vidéos du parcours entier du van ! triompha le jeune homme.

Même en connaissant le lieu exact et l'heure approximative de l'accident, ça avait dû être laborieux de retracer le parcours du van par les caméras et sous tous les angles. Ray était bien content que Joe refile tout ça à Kent et Mansell en général, car lui n'avait jamais aimé passer des heures à scruter des vidéos sur l'écran. Il y avait de quoi se choper une migraine.

Kent se levait déjà, le regard rivé sur le bureau du patron, et Ray ne put s'empêcher de se sentir vexé, comme un coup droit dans son orgueil lorsque le jeune détective passa juste devant lui pour aller droit vers la porte close. À quoi donc servait-il ici, si tout le monde outrepassait son autorité pour s'en référer directement à leur blanc-bec de détective inspecteur qui avait bien moins d'expérience que lui ? Il savait que Kent se comportait comme un foutu épagneul éperdu d'admiration devant Joe et ses beaux costards, mais le sergent l'avait déjà rappelé à l'ordre une fois, et Kent recommençait juste sous son nez.

Alors que le jeune détective manquait de se fouler une cheville dans son enthousiasme de foncer vers la porte close du bureau, Ray le coupa dans son élan d'un claquement de doigts autoritaire.

\- Hep ! L'échelle hiérarchique, tu te rappelles ? Quand tu trouves quelque chose, c'est à _moi_ que tu le dis. Et c'est à moi de transmettre ensuite l'information au boss. C'est comme ça qu'on fonctionne, ici.

Kent eut l'air penaud, jetant un regard de regret vers la silhouette du boss qui fixait le fond de son verre comme s'il allait y trouver toutes les réponses de l'univers.

\- Oh, pardon, Skip. C'est l'habitude. J'avais oublié.

Le sourire et les paroles doucereuses de Louise Iver flottaient dans son esprit comme des vapeurs empoisonnées.

 _Peu importe qui vous êtes et ce que vous avez fait, une fois que vous êtes vieux, ils ne vous respectent plus._

Kent se rassit à sa place en jetant un regard furtif vers le bureau du patron, puis pointa du doigt son écran.

\- Venez voir, dit-il en pointant son écran du doigt pendant que les collègues se levaient et s'attroupaient derrière lui.

Ray dut pousser un peu rudement Mansell de l'épaule pour pouvoir se pencher par-dessus les cheveux bouclés de Kent.

Le jeune homme pointait du doigt une des neuf vidéos qui tournaient sur son écran, chacune montrant les rues de Whitechapel dans la pénombre de la nuit. Sur tous les écrans finissait par passer le van de transport des détenus – Ray le reconnut immédiatement. Et sur l'écran que Kent montrait, le carrefour vide où avait eu lieu l'accident.

\- Là, c'est tout juste une minute avant la collision, déclara Kent en accélérant un peu jusqu'à ce qu'apparaisse dans le cadre une silhouette de piéton. Regardez bien la vieille dame.

Le détective sergent sentit un frisson glacé le parcourir en reconnaissant Louise Iver en personne, avec les touches de rouge vif dans sa tenue et son sourire horripilant. Elle leva la tête pour regarder droit vers l'objectif, son sourire aux lèvres pincées s'élargissant. Cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, mais Miles perdit son sang-froid en voyant cette démone traverser la rue à l'instant même où déboulait au carrefour à la fois le van de police et le camion chargé à bloc de produits inflammables :

\- C'est _elle_! hurla-t-il à l'oreille de Kent qui eut un brusque mouvement de recul en grimaçant. C'est elle qui a causé l'accident ! Elle l'a fait exprès ! Elle a tout calculé !

Sur l'écran, on voyait le van faire une brusque embardée pour l'éviter, dérapant sur le sol trempé de pluie jusqu'à percuter le camion en une flamboyante explosion. Mais plus personne ne regardait l'écran, tous les yeux étaient fixés sur le sergent.

\- Skip, tu vas quand même pas accuser une inoffensive petite mémé d'avoir tué nos détenus, non ? renifla Sanders d'un ton sarcastique. C'était un accident. Tu le vois bien, non ?

\- La pauvre vieille est sûrement à moitié sourde et aveugle, renchérit Mansell avec son haleine chargée de nicotine. Ma grand-mère est un peu comme ça, elle perd la tête et des fois elle me reconnaît plus.

\- Elle a bien de la chance, commenta Kent avec un rictus en coin.

\- C'est pas juste une vieille ordinaire ! s'époumona Ray en touchant l'écran du doigt avec un poil d'hystérie. Regardez ! C'est Louise Iver !

La porte du bureau du patron se déverrouilla, et Joe sortit en regardant leur petit groupe avec surprise – il avait sans doute été attiré par le bruit – et restait planté là à les écouter, l'air hagard.

\- Qui ça ? grimaça Sanders en fronçant le nez.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu n'étais pas là quand Skip nous a parlé de son obsession pour cette mamie qui le stalke, ricana Mansell. M'est avis que c'est une de ses admiratrices. Tu les aimes fripées, Skip ?

\- Il pense qu'elle a saboté la tuyauterie et que c'est pour ça qu'on a des soucis avec les robinets et l'électricité dernièrement, expliqua Kent en sortant un mouchoir en tissu pour essuyer la trace de doigt sur son écran impeccable.

\- Elle a fait bien pire que ça ! Elle est plus dangereuse que ce que vous pensez. Ne laissez pas son apparence vous tromper, elle n'est pas humaine, bon sang ! Il y a un démon à Whitechapel, et c'est _elle_!

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe, ici ?

Tout le monde se tut lorsque la voix de Chandler claqua avec une sèche autorité. Il s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer et Kent se décala juste assez sur sa chaise pour offrir une meilleure vue sur l'écran de son ordinateur où le trajet du van et l'accident défilaient en boucle.

\- J'ai réuni toutes les images de l'accident, expliqua diligemment Kent en jetant un regard plein de zèle au patron, et il s'avère que le van a fait une brusque embardée pour éviter une vieille femme qui traversait la rue au mauvais moment. C'est ce qui a provoqué l'accident quand il a percuté ce camion.

\- Et maintenant Skip pense qu'elle l'a fait exprès et qu'elle est Satan en personne, ironisa Mansell en roulant des yeux. Satan en jupon avec de l'arthrite.

\- Je n'ai pas dit qu'elle était Satan, mais un démon ! s'offusqua Skip en s'empourprant de colère. Boss ! Mais regardez-la ! Vous la reconnaissez, pas vrai ? C'est elle qui a saboté nos tuyaux à coups de clous, c'est elle qui a planté l'idée qu'il était maudit dans la tête de John Washington, c'est elle qui a parlé de livres en peau humaine à Oliver Diggory, c'est elle qui a détruit le courage de Riley, c'est elle qui est derrière toutes les affaires sordides que nous avons traitées depuis votre arrivée dans ce service ! Elle est l' _agent provocateur_ que Wingfield traquait, la raison pour laquelle il est mort alors qu'il touchait au but ! Ouvrez les yeux, bon sang !

Visiblement désarçonné par son ton brusque, Joe le dévisageait avec surprise et défiance, et jeta finalement un œil aux vidéos en cherchant ses mots, comme pour gagner du temps.

Sanders pensait sans doute chuchoter assez bas, mais Ray put l'entendre glisser à l'oreille de Warren : _merde, il a_ _complètement_ _perdu la boule, le vieux_.

Le détective inspecteur s'appuya sur le dossier de la chaise de Kent et se pencha juste au-dessus du crâne du gamin, les yeux plissés pour mieux voir les images qui défilaient.

\- Tu peux zoomer sur celle-ci, Kent ?

\- Oh, euh... Oui, bien sûr ! Tout de suite, monsieur.

La vidéo de l'explosion de flammes envahit l'écran, et ils purent voir la vieille femme contempler le spectacle, avant de soudain... disparaître.

\- Où est-elle passée ? Elle a disparu ! s'étonna Chandler.

Kent repassa ce morceau en boucle, et à chaque fois, Louise Iver disparaissait comme si elle n'avait jamais été là. Comme un démon.

\- Je... je pense que c'est un bug dû à la chaleur de l'explosion, suggéra le jeune détective en levant la tête vers le boss. Si on regarde bien le mouvement des flammes, il y a une légère coupure, elle est sans doute partie à ce moment-là.

\- Vraiment pas performantes, ces caméras... commenta Warren.

\- Vous refusez de voir la vérité en face ! reprit Ray en jouant des coudes pour s'extirper du groupe et marcher droit vers son bureau. J'ai fait des recherches, et il n'y a aucune Louise Iver à Whitechapel. Je n'ai pas trouvé une seule information sur elle par les voies habituelles ! Mais ensuite, je suis descendu fouiller dans les archives de Buchan, et...

Il ouvrit son tiroir pour en sortir le résultat de ses recherches qu'il abattit sans douceur sur le bureau de Kent afin que tout le monde voie.

\- Je l'ai retrouvée à travers l'histoire, mêlée à toutes les histoires criminelles les plus atroces de Whitechapel. Elle fait ça depuis au moins deux siècles, susurrant son venin à l'oreille des gens pour les pousser au meurtre, et se nourrissant de la souffrance qu'elle crée !

\- C'est une plaisanterie ? demanda Chandler en pinçant les lèvres.

Kent se recula un peu sur sa chaise quand Ray étala les images et photographies qu'il avait réunies et prises à Buchan.

\- Regardez cette photo avec les Kray ! C'est elle, je vous dis ! C'est elle, depuis le début ! C'est un démon !

\- Hé, Skip, du calme, ok ? tentait de l'apaiser Mansell en lui tapotant l'épaule.

\- Je suis très calme !

\- Tu ferais mieux de rentrer te reposer, suggéra Sanders d'un air compatissant. Hier soir a été un gros choc pour nous tous, et tu n'as plus l'âge de faire autant de soirées sur le terrain et de nuits blanches.

\- Tu as déjà pensé à aller voir un psy ? ajouta Warren. Le plus dur dans ce métier et de ne pas se laisser atteindre au niveau émotionnel par ce qu'on voit.

\- Tu sais à qui tu parles ? J'ai quarante ans d'expérience ! J'étais déjà sur le terrain quand tu tétais encore ta mère, Warren !

\- Justement, tu en as peut-être trop vu...

\- Miles, ça suffit.

La mâchoire crispée, le sergent tourna la tête vers Chandler qui se pinçait fortement l'arête du nez en inspirant profondément.

\- Je ne veux plus entendre parler d'histoire de démons, de sorcières, ou de... de quoi que ce soit de surnaturel. Vous écrirez dans le rapport que le van a voulu éviter un piéton et que la chaussée glissante a fait le reste, entraînant l'accident. Car objectivement, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Et c'est aussi ce que nous dirons à la conférence demain matin.

Joe tournait déjà les talons pour s'en retourner dans son refuge de verre, mais Ray l'interrompit d'une voix forte :

\- Et si j'ai raison, hein ? Si c'est vraiment un démon qui nous a pris comme cible ?

Le patron se figea, la main sur la poignée, et tourna juste assez la tête pour dire à voix basse :

\- Si c'est un démon... nous ne sommes assurément pas de taille à l'affronter.

Et sans un mot de plus, il s'enferma à nouveau dans son bureau dont les lumières se mirent à clignoter une fois qu'il eût fermé la porte.

Ray sentit les regards apitoyés des autres sur sa nuque, et se retourna pour les fusiller du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me regarder avec vos yeux de cocker ? Allez, retournez bosser au lieu de vous tourner les pouces, bande d'idiots !

Ils échangèrent encore quelques regards lourds de sens avant d'obtempérer. Seul Kent resta immobile puisqu'il était déjà à sa place, les yeux baissés et les sourcils froncés. Lorsque Ray secoua la souris pour réveiller son ordinateur qui s'était mis en veille, il lui sembla l'espace d'une fraction de seconde voir le visage au sourire sirupeux de Louise Iver y apparaître en un flash subliminal, mais l'instant d'après, il n'y avait plus que sa base de données sur l'écran.

Ray s'assit pesamment sur sa chaise et reprit son travail dans le brouhaha studieux de la salle, mais sans aucune conviction. Il vit Riley revenir et Mansell se pencher depuis son bureau pour lui parler à voix basse, sans doute pour lui raconter ce qu'il venait de se passer – ces deux-là étaient les pires commères du service. Dix minutes plus tard, alors qu'il écrasait sur sa paperasse une mite qui voletait par là, Ray vit Kent s'approcher de son bureau et y déposer le dossier Louise Iver.

\- Tu l'avais oublié sur mon bureau, Skip.

Ray lui adressa un bref hochement de tête, mais le gamin resta planté là en jetant un regard furtif aux alentours avant de s'asseoir sur le bord de table pour se pencher et lui parler plus discrètement :

\- Moi, je te crois. Pour Louise Iver. Pour tout.

Une lueur de détermination brûlait dans les yeux du jeune homme quand Ray leva la tête pour le scruter d'un regard perçant.

\- Vraiment ? articula Ray en plissant les yeux, incrédule.

\- Je ne crois pas au surnaturel. Pas au sens propre, en tout cas. Je pense que les superstitions sont issues de la bêtise et de l'ignorance, que les religions sont un moyen pour les puissants de garder les miséreux dans leur misère et d'éviter des rébellions, que les voyants sont des escrocs sans scrupule qui se font de l'argent sur le dos des imbéciles, mais...

\- … mais ?

Kent se pencha un peu plus pour chuchoter.

\- J'ai vécu quelques années avec ma tante qui est medium. Et elle m'a montré des choses que vous ne pourriez pas croire, qui vous empêcheraient de dormir la nuit si je vous en parlais. Il y a des forces qui existent, des énergies dans l'air, les murs et les gens qui nous influencent. Le pouvoir de suggestion, de manipulation et d'hypnose sur l'esprit est bel et bien réel. Et puis... je me souviens de Louise Iver. Elle n'a pas parlé qu'à Riley ce soir là. Elle m'a parlé aussi.

Tous les sens en alerte, Ray se redressa sur sa chaise, une sueur froide couvrant son front. Cette fichue créature de l'enfer avait-elle donc glissé des idées dans la tête de tous ses subordonnés ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

Kent détourna les yeux en s'humidifiant les lèvres, l'air soudain honteux. Embarrassé.

\- Elle m'a demandé si j'étais en colère de savoir que vous tous, vous ne me traiterez jamais en égal.

\- Kent...

\- Et puis elle m'a demandé quel effet ça me fait de savoir que je n'obtiendrai jamais ce que je souhaite.

\- Et ça te ronge, depuis, pas vrai ? C'est resté au fond de ta conscience, presque oublié, mais toujours présent, comme une moisissure qui grandit.

Kent acquiesça gravement en rajustant la manche de son costard pour qu'elle soit parfaitement alignée avec celle de sa chemise qui dépassait de tout juste un centimètre, comme le boss.

\- Je l'avais complètement oubliée jusqu'à ce que tu en parles l'autre jour à propos de Riley et des tuyaux. C'est quelque chose que ma tante sait faire – une remarque bien placée qui peut te hanter pendant des années à ton insu. C'est un art subtil, savoir repérer le point faible des gens et piquer droit dessus.

\- Le patron est trop occupé à se morfondre sur son énième échec et ses meurtriers qui tombent comme des mouches dès qu'il met la main dessus pour réaliser que c'est Louise Iver qui tire les ficelles et se joue de lui, et de nous tous, comme son petit théâtre de marionnettes personnel. Il faut qu'on la trouve pour arrêter ce cycle infernal de meurtres à Whitechapel. Tu es prêt pour une chasse au démon avec moi, Kent ?

\- J'en suis. »


	3. Chapitre 3 : Kent

**Note de l'auteur :** Et voilà déjà la suite ! Savourez-la bien, parce que comme **Dupond-et-Dupont** pour qui j'écris cette fic est partie s'enterrer dans le trou du cul de la France sans internet pendant un mois, je vais attendre gentiment son retour en m'occupant de mes autres fanfics. C'est elle qui faut haïr, pas moi ! XD

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **oOo**

 **Chapitre 3 : Kent**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entrelacés de circuits électriques, les tuyaux des canalisations serpentaient dans l'obscurité peuplée de toiles d'araignées lourdes de poussière. Les joints rongés d'humidité sculptaient de grosses gouttes qui perlaient des heures durant avant de s'écraser sur les câbles. La moisissure fleurissait parmi les amas grouillants d'insectes – leurs pattes et antennes remuaient dans le ronflement de l'eau dans les canalisations. Enfoncé profondément dans l'un des épais tuyaux, un large clou grossièrement taillé se teintait de rouille, et de l'eau noire s'écoulait en un flot visqueux mais constant. Elle engluait les circuits et les dévalait jusqu'à imbiber et gonfler le revêtement de plâtre des dalles. Une goutte noire glissa le long des fils luisants et traversa l'épaisseur du faux plafond jusqu'à s'infiltrer dans l'un des néons suspendus de la salle d'investigation.

Le jeune détective Emerson Kent leva les yeux de son écran en fronçant les sourcils lorsque ce néon situé juste au-dessus de lui émit un bruyant grésillement avant de clignoter frénétiquement. Un papillon de nuit voletait de ses ailes poudreuses autour de l'éclairage au moment où il s'éteignit. Le bureau du jeune détective fut plongé dans une ombre projetée sur lui seul par rapport à ses collègues.

« Quand est-ce qu'on va enfin nous réparer la tuyauterie et l'électricité ? râla-t-il en jetant un regard ennuyé à la ronde. Je ne peux pas travailler dans ces conditions !

Uniquement éclairé par l'éclat bleuté de son écran d'ordinateur, son visage se creusait d'ombres et aurait pu passer pour un masque mortuaire. Depuis son bureau, Skip leva les yeux de sa pile de dossiers et par-dessus ses lunettes perchées au bout de son nez, il jeta un œil au néon mort.

\- J'ai transmis la demande d'urgence au service d'hygiène et sécurité. Ça avait déjà été tout un foutoir la dernière fois qu'on a demandé des travaux, et là vu que toutes les canalisations et le réseau électrique sont foutus, ça va coûter la peau des fesses. Ils sont tous en train de se renvoyer la balle pour décider qui va devoir payer.

\- À mon avis, c'est l'immeuble entier qu'il faudrait détruire et reconstruire, commenta Mansell en pivotant sur sa chaise. Tout à l'heure quand je suis allé couler un bronze et que j'ai tiré la chasse d'eau, ça s'est mis à déborder. Une vraie fontaine de merde. Un conseil, allez plutôt chier dans les chiottes des femmes maintenant.

\- Hé, pas question ! se scandalisa Riley en lui jetant un capuchon de stylo à la tête. Nous ne sommes que trois femmes à utiliser ces toilettes à cet étage, et j'aimerais autant que ça reste comme ça !

\- Tu n'as pas envie de humer mon parfum spécial post-curry ? ricana Mansell en attrapant le capuchon au vol.

\- Tu es répugnant... commenta Emerson en fronçant le nez de dégoût.

Skip avait retiré ses lunettes et se frottait les yeux en réprimant un bâillement.

\- Écoute, Kent, tu n'auras qu'à utiliser ta lampe de bureau en attendant, conclut-il en refermant son dossier. De toute façon, c'est la fin du service dans moins de cinq minutes, il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire dans l'immédiat.

Le jeune homme pinça les lèvres et obtempéra de mauvaise grâce en allumant sa petite lampe qui l'éclaboussa de sa lumière trop vive. Ses pupilles se rétractèrent au centre de ses iris au brun chaud teinté d'éclats auburn. Il tenta de retrouver sa concentration et la ligne où il s'était arrêté. Il devait achever de relire et corriger ce rapport pour l'envoyer au patron ce soir, quitte à dépasser un peu sur l'horaire. Ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'il s'attarderait au bureau après le départ des autres. Autour de lui, quelques collègues avaient déjà éteint leur poste et quitté les lieux. Comme toujours, Warren partait cinq minutes plus tôt alors qu'il arrivait systématiquement le matin avec cinq minutes de retard et multipliait les pauses café pour en faire le moins possible, imité par Sanders qui passait une bonne partie de son temps de travail à glander ou regarder des vidéos stupides. Emerson repéra encore une autre faute de frappe commise par ses collègues, et entreprit de la corriger lorsque la voix douce de Riley murmura à Mansell :

\- Tu crois que le boss est encore vivant là-dedans ? Il n'est pas sorti de la journée et n'a même pas mangé à l'heure du déjeuner...

Emerson jeta un regard en biais pour voir sa collègue en train d'enrouler son foulard autour de son cou, engoncée dans son manteau. Elle fixait la porte close du bureau de Chandler d'un air inquiet, presque maternel. Mansell qui se tenait affalé avec les chevilles croisées sur son bureau haussa les épaules.

\- Bof. Il n'a rien foutu depuis ce matin et nous a laissé faire son boulot en plus du nôtre. Ça doit être cool d'être le patron. Un jour moi aussi je serai chef de service, payé cinq fois plus pour bosser cinq fois moins. Je déléguerai tout et je roupillerai ou materai des pornos dans mon bureau toute la journée.

Emerson fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers lui avec un regard noir :

\- Ferme-la, veux-tu ? Il fait de son mieux !

Riley et Mansell cillèrent et échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Aww Finlay, regarde-le défendre sa dulcinée !

\- Y en a un qui veut passer sous le bureau, ici ! ricana Mansell en lui jetant un taille-crayon.

Le projectile lui frappa brusquement l'oreille – l'objet avait beau être petit, il était en métal et une sale douleur lui déchira le lobe.

\- Aïe ! grimaça-t-il en se frottant l'oreille. Ça fait mal !

\- Oh monsieur, puis-je avoir l'honneur de vous lécher les pompes ? couina Mansell d'une voix aiguë en battant des paupières d'un air énamouré en une grotesque parodie d'Emerson.

Riley bomba le torse avec un air viril et prit une voix grave qui vacillait tant elle se retenait de rire :

\- Bien sûr mon petit, et n'oublie aucun recoin.

\- Oooh oui, monsieur ! Donnez-moi des ordres ! gloussa Mansell en se frottant frénétiquement à la jambe de Riley comme le ferait un caniche en rut.

\- Vous êtes ridicules, grogna Emerson en les ignorant pour reprendre son travail.

Il n'eut guère le temps de tapoter son clavier pendant que les rires gras se tarissaient, que déjà Mansell s'approchait en enfilant son manteau, le col relevé et les joues encore rouges d'avoir trop ri.

\- Au fait, Emma ! J'ai prévu d'aller dimanche à midi dans l'atelier de ta sœur pour lui faire une petite surprise en lui apportant mon curry spécial. Tu sais comment elle est, à oublier de manger quand elle peint une toile.

Encore froissé par sa stupide imitation, Emerson lui jeta un regard froid et se recula sur sa chaise pour croiser les bras en s'efforçant de rester neutre.

\- Et alors ? Ce que tu fais avec Erica ne me regarde pas.

Les mots lui arrachaient la bouche, mais il avait appris sa leçon et avait bien décidé de rester en-dehors de tout ça. Il ne voulait surtout rien savoir. S'il ignorait le problème et s'efforçait de ne pas y penser, il arriverait peut-être à l'occulter de son esprit.

\- Et alors tu vas venir avec moi et amener un dessert. Peut-être une bonne bouteille de vin aussi. Tu connais ses goûts, je te laisse choisir.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? lança Emerson en arquant un sourcil provocateur.

Mansell haussa les épaules avec nonchalance.

\- Parce que tu aimes ta sœur presque autant que moi et que la famille passe avant tout. Ça ferait plaisir à Erica de voir qu'on s'entend bien et que tu soutiens notre relation. Et tu veux que ta sœur soit heureuse, pas vrai ?

Emerson ne trouva rien à répondre à cela, alors il se contenta d'acquiescer en baissant la tête. Il regarda d'un air morose Riley et Mansell s'en aller bras dessus bras dessous en échangeant des paroles entrecoupées de rires. Il ne restait désormais plus que Chandler, Skip et lui dans la salle, et le moindre son résonnait dans le silence après cette journée si bruyante et chargée. Le jeune détective reprit son travail malgré ses yeux secs d'avoir fixé l'écran toute la journée sans même prendre une pause déjeuner – il avait mangé directement devant l'ordinateur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, deux coups secs frappés à la vitre de la porte du patron troublèrent sa concentration. Faisant mine de travailler, il observa du coin de l'œil le sergent se tenir devant le bureau de Chandler. Skip avait déjà enfilé son manteau et se tenait le dos voûté comme si la fatigue lui avait fait prendre dix ans depuis ce matin.

Malgré lui, Emerson se redressa sur son siège et cessa de mâchonner le bout de son stylo, pour avoir l'air plus professionnel – le boss n'aimait pas qu'ils soient avachis à leur poste. Chandler se leva pour déverrouiller sa porte et ouvrir à son adjoint.

\- Vous comptez encore passer la nuit ici ? demanda Skip d'un ton réprobateur. Vous feriez mieux de rentrer chez vous dormir dans un vrai lit. Ne laissez pas cette histoire vous bouffer la vie.

Emerson tendit l'oreille pour entendre le boss soupirer et répondre à voix basse :

\- Je n'arriverai pas à trouver le sommeil de toute façon. Dans un lit ou pas.

\- Ça vous dit de venir nourrir mes poissons avec moi ? Vous pourriez rester dîner avec nous, Judy fait toujours trop à manger, ça encombre le frigo avec les restes. Et vous verrez à quel point Martha a grandi.

Chandler esquissa un pâle sourire et baissa les yeux.

\- C'est gentil, Miles, mais je préfère rester ici ce soir encore. On se verra demain matin pour la conférence de presse.

Avec une moue désapprobatrice, Skip haussa les épaules et donna une brève tape sur l'épaule de son patron.

\- Comme vous voudrez, Joe. N'hésitez pas si vous changez d'avis, vous avez mon numéro.

\- Merci. Et transmettez mes amitiés à Judy, ajouta encore Chandler avant de retourner s'asseoir à son bureau.

Les mains dans les poches, Skip tourna les talons et haussa les sourcils en posant les yeux sur Emerson, comme s'il venait de remarquer sa présence.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Tes heures sup' ne seront pas payées, Kent.

\- Je sais, acquiesça-t-il avec un bref sourire. Je veux juste finir ce rapport et après je m'en irai.

\- Très bien, alors. Si tu peux, essaye de convaincre le boss de rentrer dormir chez lui ce soir. Il t'écoutera peut-être, toi.

Alors que le sergent commençait à s'éloigner d'un pas lourd, Emerson s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise pour lui lancer :

\- Hé, attends ! Pour ce qu'on a dit tout à l'heure à propos de Louise Iver... quand est-ce qu'on commence ?

Skip lui jeta un regard las par-dessus son épaule, et fit un vague geste de la main.

\- Demain. Je suis trop crevé pour réfléchir ce soir. Bonne soirée, fiston.

\- Bonne soirée, Skip ! répondit Emerson alors que le sergent quittait les lieux.

Les échos de ses pas résonnaient et s'estompaient au loin. Dans le silence complet de la salle d'investigation, le jeune détective jeta un œil au bureau du patron dont la porte était restée grande ouverte. Chandler se tenait assis, les coudes sur la table et le crâne enserré entre ses mains.

Emerson reporta sa concentration sur son travail. Pendant quelques dizaines de minutes, les clics de sa souris et le tapotement du clavier furent les seuls sons qui peuplèrent le silence. Puis un nouveau son, régulier et entêté, s'y ajouta.

Il n'y fit pas attention au début, absorbé comme il l'était dans les lignes de texte qui brillaient sur son écran. Jusqu'à ce qu'une goutte froide s'écrase sur sa joue au moment où il sauvegardait son dossier et lançait une impression en recto-verso.

L'imprimante s'éveilla avec un grondement alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils et touchait sa joue pour l'essuyer. Il observa ses doigts maculés d'eau noire et gluante, et leva la tête pour voir d'où ça venait.

Le plafond au-dessus de lui arborait une immense tache noire et luisante d'humidité qui n'était pas là ce matin. Des gouttes d'eau en transpiraient et glissaient le long du néon mort avant de ruisseler jusqu'au sol. Une flaque s'était formée là, et le taille-crayon oublié y baignait comme dans une mare. L'eau continuait d'y tomber goutte à goutte, de plus en plus vite – c'était ce bruit qu'il entendait depuis tout à l'heure.

Emerson fit rouler sa chaise en arrière sans quitter le plafond des yeux, la bouche entrouverte alors qu'il contemplait l'étendue de la tache humide. Finalement, il se leva et se dirigea vers l'imprimante qui vomissait la dernière page du rapport corrigé. De cette distance, le dégât des eaux semblait tout droit sorti d'un film d'horreur. La tache noire grandissait à vue d'œil sur le plafond, et il aurait juré qu'elle dessinait un visage diabolique aux longues cornes de bouc et à l'expression changeante. Un autre des néons se mit à crépiter et clignoter furieusement – celui au-dessus du bureau de Mansell, cette fois. Les lumières vacillantes projetaient des ombres mouvantes dans la salle.

Il récupéra la liasse de feuilles et la serra contre sa poitrine avant de taper trois petits coups hésitants à la porte ouverte de Chandler afin de s'annoncer.

\- Monsieur ? J'ai terminé le rapport officiel sur l'accident...

Chandler releva la tête en clignant des yeux et se redressa sur son siège.

\- Bon travail. Tu peux le poser sur mon bureau.

Le jeune homme ne put réprimer un sourire satisfait et s'approcha pour déposer la liasse de papier devant lui, en prenant bien soin de l'aligner parallèlement au bord de la table. Chandler ne semblait même pas faire attention à lui, et tapotait nerveusement le bord de son bureau, le regard instable et le visage creusé par l'angoisse.

\- Dis-moi, Kent...

Automatiquement, Emerson s'assit dans le siège face au patron, penché en avant et attentif.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Est-ce que tu entends ce bruit ?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'amorcer une réponse que le détective inspecteur dévissait sa pommade et s'en appliquait sur les tempes en respirant fortement, comme s'il se trouvait au bord de la crise de nerfs, et reprit :

\- Où que je sois, quoi que je fasse, j'ai l'impression d'entendre des gouttes tomber. Tout le temps. Je les entends même dans mes rêves alors je n'ose plus fermer les yeux. Je crois que je suis en train de devenir fou...

\- Je les entends moi aussi, monsieur, s'empressa de le rassurer Emerson. Le plafond fuit depuis tout à l'heure, j'allais justement vous en avertir.

Chandler eut l'air un peu embarrassé et acquiesça en prenant la première page du rapport pour commencer à l'étudier. Emerson essuya ses paumes moites sur ses genoux, et s'humidifia les lèvres en cherchant ses mots – une pointe de nervosité lui contracta les entrailles.

Comme surpris de le voir encore assis devant lui, le patron lui jeta un bref regard en haussant ses pâles sourcils.

\- Tu avais autre chose à me dire, Kent ?

Le jeune détective sentit son cœur rater un battement. Inviter le boss à le rejoindre au bar dans un contexte de groupe, de victoire et entouré de tous les collègues avait été presque facile, mais là... Chandler le dévisageait avec son air neutre et professionnel qu'il avait toujours, bien que ses yeux soient creusés par la fatigue et les lignes de son visage rigides.

\- À vrai dire, oui. J'ai entendu ce que Skip vous disait tout à l'heure.

Malgré lui, il avait lâchement fait un détour et tournait autour du pot – il serra les dents et se força à maintenir le contact visuel.

\- Et je pense qu'il a raison. Ce n'est pas bon pour vous de passer la nuit seul.

Le détective inspecteur fronça les sourcils, toujours sa feuille en main, et Emerson se maudit intérieurement en réalisant le sous-entendu involontaire de sa part, et enchaîna avec précipitation en s'embrouillant encore plus :

\- Euh, seul ici, je veux dire. Avec tous les problèmes d'électricité et de plomberie, l'immeuble est insalubre, et...

Chandler commençait à avoir l'air contrarié et à s'impatienter.

\- Je veux dire que... ça vous ferait du bien de vous changer un peu les idées, acheva lamentablement le jeune homme en se sentant suer d'embarras. Si vous voulez qu'on aille boire un verre ensemble, je suis libre ce soir.

Pendant quelques interminables secondes, il n'y eut que le son de plus en plus rapproché des gouttes pleuvant dans la salle d'investigation, et le tambourinement de son cœur dans sa poitrine. Finalement, le patron poussa un profond soupir de lassitude.

\- Kent, j'apprécie l'intention mais...

Il ne put achever sa phrase, interrompu par un vacarme de tous les diables qui les fit sursauter tous les deux. Emerson se leva et se tourna vers la salle pour voir bouche bée que les dalles du plafond s'étaient effondrées sur plusieurs mètres, s'écrasant tout juste sur son bureau en un assemblage de plâtre brisé, de néons qui étaient aussi tombés, et de toiles d'araignées souillées d'eau noire et d'amas grouillants d'insectes.

\- Oh bon sang, mais c'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Chandler en se levant pour aller constater l'étendue des dégâts.

Le jeune détective se leva pour le suivre, et ils se retrouvèrent épaule contre épaule à regarder les dalles gonflées d'eau qui avaient éclaté l'écran de son ordinateur. Les câbles électriques rompus net dansaient et se tordaient dans les airs, encore suspendus, et des gerbes d'étincelles s'en échappaient alors que l'eau continuait de goutter dessus. Un nuage de poussière et de plâtre s'élevait dans l'air comme une brume crayeuse et les fit tousser. Une grimace révulsée déforma le visage de Chandler qui repoussa du bout du pied un gros cafard en hyperventilant. Emerson se frotta les yeux pour en chasser la poussière qui l'aveuglait et leva la tête. Il eut l'impression de voir dans les tuyaux et câbles à nu les entrailles moites du plafond éventré.

Les lumières vacillèrent, et d'un coup, ils se retrouvèrent plongés dans un noir d'encre.

\- Coupure de courant, murmura Emerson en ouvrant grand les yeux comme pour essayer de percer les ténèbres. Sans doute à cause du court-circuit.

Dans l'obscurité, les sons étaient comme amplifiés, il entendait la respiration laborieuse du détective inspecteur à côté de lui, et sentait son parfum frais de propreté se mêler à l'odeur humide de moisissure et de poussière.

Il se figea quand une main chaude lui palpa l'épaule avant de s'y agripper fermement. Le contact l'électrifia et il sentit ses jambes s'amollir comme de la gelée.

\- Je sens quelque chose me grimper sur la cheville ! paniquait le boss.

D'après les sons et le poids accru sur son épaule, Emerson devina qu'il était en train de taper vigoureusement le bas de son pantalon.

\- Attendez, monsieur, j'ai mon portable sur moi !

Il sortit son téléphone de la poche interne de son veston et utilisa la luminosité de l'écran pour éclairer les lieux. L'amas de plâtre humide effondré sur son bureau se dessina en en esquisse bleutée dont les ombres sinueuses se déplacèrent comme des serpents lorsqu'Emerson dirigea le faisceau vers le détective inspecteur.

\- Ne restons pas là, Kent, chuchota Chandler en resserrant nerveusement sa cravate. Éclaire-moi le temps que je récupère mes affaires. Je garde toujours une lampe-torche dans mon manteau.

C'était sans doute l'obscurité qui faisait chuchoter le chef de la sorte, et Kent lui répondit sur le même ton malgré lui en hochant la tête :

\- Oui, monsieur.

Chandler se dirigea vers son bureau, et Emerson lui emboîta le pas avec empressement en s'efforçant d'éclairer ses pas de son mieux. Il sentit au passage encore une nouvelle goutte s'écraser sur son front, glissant le long de sa tempe meurtrie jusqu'à se faufiler jusque dans son cou comme un ver humide. Il s'essuya d'un revers de manche.

Respirant fort par le nez, Chandler remettait sa montre à son poignet avec des gestes fébriles – ses mains tremblaient – et empocha son téléphone portable.

\- Tes affaires personnelles étaient à ton bureau ? demanda-t-il en enfilant son manteau en un geste fluide et gracieux.

Emerson cilla en croisant le regard de son supérieur qui sortait sa lampe-torche de sa poche.

\- Oui, mon manteau est sur le dossier de ma chaise et mon casque dans mon tiroir.

\- Essaye de les récupérer, je vais t'éclairer.

Emerson éteignit son portable lorsque le faisceau de lumière jaillit de la lampe, et suivit Chandler qui s'avançait au centre de la salle d'investigation en promenant son faisceau sur les dégâts.

\- À quelques minutes près, c'est sur toi que tout se serait effondré... Tu aurais pu mourir.

Le jeune homme fut surpris par le ton sincèrement horrifié de son supérieur qui promenait le faisceau sur les dalles de plâtre brisé et l'écran d'ordinateur éventré. Le clavier pendait du bureau en se balançant encore, et la souris était retournée sur son tapis comme une tortue sur le dos.

\- Je...

Il fut sur le point de dire qu'il n'y aurait pas eu grand mal. Sans doute aurait-il récolté un bel hématome – un de plus – et ses vêtements auraient été bons pour aller au pressing, mais il n'aurait pas pu en mourir. Il avait la tête dure et le plâtre était une matière friable. Emerson avait vu dès que les travaux avaient été effectués que c'était de la bien piètre qualité qu'on leur avait mis là.

Mais un élan purement égoïste l'arrêta. Il n'avait pas vu Chandler s'inquiéter autant pour lui depuis l'affaire des jumeaux Kray et sa douloureuse et humiliante hospitalisation. Et c'était plutôt agréable.

\- … merci de vous inquiéter pour moi, dit-il donc à la place avec une ombre de sourire.

Chandler continuait d'inspecter le désastre en grimaçant de dégoût à chaque fois que la lumière dévoilait une toile d'araignée ou une blatte courant sur le sol. Par chance, la chaise avait été assez éloignée du bureau et s'était renversée deux mètres plus loin. Emerson la releva et enfila son manteau après s'être assuré que son portefeuille, les clés de sa moto et de son appartement y étaient toujours. Puis il s'approcha avec précaution du bureau en enjambant les morceaux de plâtre. Chandler dirigea diligemment son faisceau sur les tiroirs pour qu'il se penche et ouvre le bon. Le temps qu'il en sorte son casque, et plusieurs gouttes s'abattirent dans sa nuque en lui arrachant un frisson, et des débris de plâtre effrité et de poussière lui tombèrent dessus.

\- Je vais devoir suivre votre avis à Miles et toi, marmonnait le boss en soupirant. Je vais rentrer chez moi ce soir, finalement. On préviendra l'accueil du sinistre en sortant.

\- Oui, monsieur, dit Emerson en calant son casque sous son bras.

Il épousseta les saletés de ses habits tant bien que mal en suivant le patron hors de la salle d'investigation. Jamais les couloirs du poste n'avaient paru si lugubres sous la lumière dansante du faisceau et l'écho de leurs pas synchronisés.

\- Est-ce que tu penses qu'il est possible d'être maudit, Kent ?

Emerson cligna des yeux et leva la tête pour étudier le profil de Chandler. Le détective inspecteur regardait droit devant lui, la mâchoire serrée et sa gorge remua alors qu'il déglutissait.

\- … Monsieur ? souffla le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils, désarçonné.

De loin en loin, d'autres sons de pas sonores résonnaient, mais sans qu'ils ne croisent personne. Toujours sans le regarder, Chandler balaya l'espace de sa torche lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à un tournant.

\- John Washington était convaincu que la perte de sa boulangerie, la mort de sa fille, le départ de sa femme et sa gangrène s'expliquaient par un mauvais sort qui lui avait été jeté.

\- Il n'y avait ni sorcières, ni magie là-dessous, monsieur, vous l'aviez dit vous-même. John Washington a vécu une tragédie, et la consommation de seigle moisi lui a fait perdre la tête.

\- Peut-être que je me trompais à ce sujet...

N'en croyant pas ses oreilles, Emerson ouvrit de grands yeux effarés en dévisageant son patron.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

\- Depuis plus de quatre ans que j'ai pris la tête de ce service, je n'ai pas réussi à attraper un seul meurtrier vivant. Pas un seul.

Les échos de pas s'amoindrirent – Chandler avait ralenti puis s'était arrêté, une expression de détresse vive sur son visage. Emerson s'arrêta lui aussi pour lui faire face en rajustant son casque sous son bras. Il avait déjà vu son supérieur hiérarchique désespérer, s'impatienter, se décourager, être à bout de nerfs ou au plus bas comme il l'avait été pendant des semaines après la mort de Morgan Lamb, mais j'avais il n'avait eu l'air aussi _dé_ _vasté_.

\- Vous... commença-t-il en se raclant la gorge avec une tentative de sourire incrédule. Vous ne pensez tout de même pas sérieusement que...

\- Je pense que je suis maudit, Kent.

Chandler avait baissé le bras, et sa torche n'éclairait désormais guère plus que leurs pieds. Un noir d'encre les enveloppait à nouveau, et c'était à peine si leurs corps s'esquissaient en un contraste surréaliste d'ombre et de lumière. Leurs orbites voilées se creusaient en une expression menaçante.

\- Monsieur... souffla-t-il tout bas.

Sans savoir que dire et encore sous le choc, le jeune détective déglutit en fermant les poings, impuissant. Skip aurait su trouver les mots justes, lui. Et avant qu'il ne puisse trouver quelque banalité rassurante à dire, Chandler prit une profonde inspiration en se redressant.

\- Oublie ça. Ne fais pas attention à ce que je dis, je n'ai pas fermé l'œil depuis hier.

Et sans un mot de plus, le détective inspecteur reprit sa marche d'un pas vif et Emerson suivit son sillage de lumière, comme avalé par l'ombre qu'il projetait. Ils descendaient les escaliers lorsque Chandler reprit la parole, d'un ton plus assuré – mais aussi plus impersonnel :

\- Est-ce que ça s'est arrangé, cette affaire entre Mansell et toi ?

Instinctivement, Emerson porta sa main à sa tempe meurtrie sous la couche de fond de teint, et détourna les yeux lorsque Chandler lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule en haussant les sourcils.

\- Oui, monsieur, acquiesça-t-il en s'assombrissant rien qu'à l'idée de devoir tenir la chandelle à Mansell et Erica ce dimanche.

\- Tant mieux. Nous avons plus que jamais besoin d'une parfaite cohésion de l'équipe.

Ils débouchèrent au rez-de-chaussée, dans le hall d'accueil éclairé faiblement par les lumières de la rue. Tout le personnel encore présent à cette heure là semblait s'y être rassemblé, soit une dizaine de personnes – quelques agents qui discutaient bruyamment, deux des gardiens de l'immeuble, une femme de ménage et un ivrogne soutenu par un policier. Chandler traversa le hall pour s'adresser à l'accueil et signaler le sinistre dans la salle d'investigation. Quand il revint vers lui, Emerson s'attendait à ce qu'ils poursuivent leur descente des escaliers vers le parking, mais l'homme éteignit sa lampe et la rempocha, les sourcils froncés et le dos bien droit.

\- Tu as dit que tu étais libre ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?

Cillant de surprise, le jeune homme leva la tête pour croiser le regard de son supérieur hiérarchique qui l'observait songeusement, comme plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Emerson acquiesça avec empressement.

\- J'ai tout mon temps, monsieur !

\- Viens dîner avec moi. Le restaurant japonais à l'angle de la rue te convient ?

Il acquiesça à nouveau, un sourire illuminant son visage. Les yeux de Chandler s'adoucirent un peu.

\- Parfait. Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te demander, nous pourrons y discuter à notre aise. »

 **oOo**

La lame tranchait dans la chair rosée du saumon aussi aisément que s'il s'agissait de beurre fondu. Les doigts agrippaient le manche avec une tendre fermeté tandis que les lamelles fines se détachaient une à une.

Emerson trempa ses lèvres dans son verre de saké tout en observant le cuisinier japonais disposer artistiquement les tranches fraîchement coupées de sashimi sur une assiette avant d'y ajouter un brin de persil et du gingembre. Derrière lui, un autre cuisinier plus âgé faisait sauter des yakisobas dans une poêle, et les flammes qui s'en élevaient arrachaient des commentaires ravis aux clients. Le restaurant était ainsi disposé que les cuisiniers étaient confinés dans un carré de cuisine entouré d'un comptoir. Juchés sur de hauts tabourets, les clients pouvaient admirer la confection des plats qu'ils avaient commandés. Il y avait aussi des tables et chaises tout autour afin d'accueillir les groupes plus nombreux – il y avait là une dizaine d'amis qui fêtaient visiblement l'anniversaire de l'un d'eux.

Le jeune détective reposa son verre vide et se resservit en laissant son regard dériver sur les quelques clients accoudés au comptoir. Il y avait là une jeune adolescente asiatique qui grignotait des edamame en tapotant sur son téléphone d'un air profondément ennuyé – Emerson devina à la forme de son front et au dessin particulier de ses sourcils qu'elle était apparentée aux cuisiniers et attendait probablement la fin de leur service. Il y avait également un homme en costard mal taillé dont il ne voyait guère que le crâne dégarni, tant il était penché sur son journal à la page des sports. Il griffonnait sur un carnet en fronçant les sourcils et buvait une bière Asahi aussi lentement que possible, comme pour éviter de devoir commander à nouveau trop vite. Un coup d'œil fut suffisant pour comprendre qu'il était un parieur, et un plutôt mauvais, avec ça. Son costume était usé et du prêt à porter de bas de gamme, et de son paquet de cigarettes dépassait un mégot à moitié entamé – il les économisait.

Il y avait aussi un couple juste à côté de lui, mais Emerson détourna les yeux lorsque la femme fit mordre l'homme dans son sushi avant de rire et de cueillir un grain de riz au coin de ses lèvres du bout de sa langue. Un peu embarrassé lorsqu'ils se mirent à s'embrasser à pleine bouche avec des bruits humides, le jeune détective se racla la gorge et entreprit nerveusement d'arranger la disposition des bouteilles de soja devant lui. Il aligna bien son téléphone portable parallèlement au bord du comptoir en envisageant de changer de place lorsque la femme gloussa comme une dinde et lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes lorsqu'elle se rattrapa au comptoir après avoir manqué basculer de son tabouret car l'homme lui embrassait le cou.

Il leur jeta un regard noir qu'ils ne remarquèrent même pas. Mais il ne pouvait pas changer de place tant que Chandler n'était pas revenu des toilettes où il s'était rendu tout de suite après avoir passé leur commande. Il en était à scruter pensivement la porte close des WC lorsque son portable se mit à vibrer sur la table, l'écran affichant le visage souriant de sa sœur jumelle, encadré de sa masse indomptable de boucles brunes.

Tournant le dos de son mieux au couple indélicat, il s'accouda au comptoir et décrocha.

« Erica ?

Il y eut comme de la friture au bout de la ligne pendant quelques secondes, puis la voix de sa sœur s'éleva, entrecoupée de crépitements :

 _« Em', tu m'entends ? »_

\- Mal, mais ouais, je t'entends. Je suis dans un restaurant, là, il y a du bruit. Tu vas bien ?

 _« Oui oui très bien. Dis-moi, je peux te poser une question ? C'est à propos de Finlay... »_

Les épaules du jeune détective s'affaissèrent de dépit et il leva les yeux au plafond.

\- C'est pas moi qu'il faut appeler pour des conseils de couple. T'as qu'à demander à maman, elle adore ça.

Si Emerson n'avait jamais pu recoller les morceaux avec son père car ils étaient aussi entêtés l'un que l'autre et campaient sur leurs positions depuis près de quinze ans en refusant obstinément de s'excuser en premier, il avait gardé des contacts réguliers avec sa mère. Principalement car elle l'appelait chaque semaine pour prendre de ses nouvelles et s'inquiéter de son rythme de vie. Elle avait compris au fil des années que lui demander s'il s'était enfin trouvé une gentille fille n'avait pour effet que de le faire se braquer et s'éloigner encore plus, et désormais elle évitait soigneusement ce sujet avec lui.

 _« C'est pas un problème de couple. Enfin j'espère pas... C'est pour ça que je t'appelle. Hier soir j'avais rendez-vous avec Finlay au restaurant pour fêter nos sept mois ensemble, mais il est arrivé en retard, il avait l'air déprimé, il a rien mangé et n'a pas voulu me dire ce qu'il avait. Je m'inquiète pour lui... Tu es au courant de quelque chose ? »_

Les flammes dans la poêle jaillirent avec force et un ballet d'étincelles qui se refléta dans ses yeux et projeta des lueurs rouges sur son visage. Il croisa son propre regard dans le reflet difforme de son casque de moto, et marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant sa propre expression déformée et diabolique. Il cilla et saisit son casque pour le laisser tomber à ses pieds sous le tabouret haut.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. C'est en rapport avec le boulot.

 _« Que s'est-il passé ? D'habitude, les meurtres ça ne lui fait rien, ça le fait même plutôt rire. Quelque chose d'inhabituel ? »_

\- C'est confidentiel, Erica. Tu sais bien que je n'ai rien le droit de dévoiler.

 _« Oh allez, t'es trop sérieux. Tu peux bien raconter à ta grande sœur, non ? »_

Emerson ne put réprimer un mince sourire. Erica n'était née que deux minutes et seize secondes avant lui mais passait son temps à répéter à toute occasion qu'elle était la plus âgée et qu'il lui devait donc le respect dû aux aînés.

\- On va donner une conférence de presse demain matin en direct, tu auras tes réponses.

 _« Finlay et toi vous allez passer à la télé ? »_

\- C'est plutôt le patron et Skip qui vont parler, je pense. Comme je suis le plus jeune, j'ai le grade le plus bas de l'équipe et je m'occupe pas trop de ce qui est de la communication.

Il s'interrompit en voyant la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir enfin et Chandler en sortir, le dos droit et l'air à nouveau en plein contrôle de lui-même. Son costume sombre n'avait plus la moindre trace de plâtre ou de poussière et ses cheveux étaient plaqués en arrière, sans doute grâce à de l'eau et du gel. Emerson cilla en le voyant approcher.

\- Je dois te laisser, murmura-t-il précipitamment à son téléphone. Je suis avec quelqu'un. On se rappelle, ok ?

 _« Oooh, avec quelqu'un, hein ? Au restaurant ? »_ le taquina Erica avec un sourire clairement audible dans sa voix. _« Tu t'es trouvé un mec ? »_

Emerson lui raccrocha bien vite au nez et prit le soin d'éteindre son téléphone avant de le rempocher, afin d'éviter d'être dérangé. Chandler se glissa sur le tabouret à côté de lui, émanant une odeur de savon et de parfum subtil et certainement très coûteux.

\- Tu dois te demander pourquoi je voulais te parler, déclara Chandler sans faire de détour.

Le jeune détective tourna la tête vers son chef qui le regardait avec sérieux, les mains jointes sur le comptoir. Se trouver seul à seul avec lui en-dehors de la salle d'investigation était étrange et déstabilisant. Ce n'était plus arrivé depuis l'affaire Sly Driscoll, car toutes les autres sorties avaient toujours été en groupe, et généralement le boss passait une bonne partie de la soirée à discuter avec Skip ou Buchan.

\- Tu es un bon élément, Kent. Sérieux, compétent, loyal, observateur et travailleur. Sans doute l'un des meilleurs détectives de ce service.

Emerson baissa les yeux, une rougeur lui montant au visage à cette accumulation de compliments auxquels il n'était pas habitué.

\- Merci, monsieur, sourit-il avec hésitation en relevant les yeux pour se forcer à maintenir le contact visuel. J'apprécie vraiment.

Il aurait aimé accepter les compliments avec dignité comme l'aurait fait Skip, mais il avait beau essayer, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire béatement alors que Chandler continuait de le dévisager avec un sérieux tout professionnel.

\- Et surtout, tu sais rester rationnel et objectif en toute circonstance.

Chandler fronça les sourcils et un pli se creusa sur son front alors qu'il détournait le regard d'un air vaguement contrarié.

\- Ou du moins... à quelques exceptions près, ajouta-t-il à voix basse en se servant un verre de saké comme pour ne pas le regarder dans les yeux.

Le sourire d'Emerson s'évapora aussitôt et il lui sembla que son sang se glaçait dans les veines. Chandler n'avait pas besoin de préciser de quoi il parlait. Ils le savaient tous les deux clairement.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux pour scruter l'usure du comptoir en déglutissant, le regard froid et analytique de Morgan Lamb brûlant encore dans ses souvenirs, même plus d'un an après.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit... reprit Chandler en se raclant la gorge. J'aimerais avoir ton avis sur la théorie de Miles.

\- À propos du démon de Whitechapel ?

Le patron acquiesça au moment où le cuisinier annonça que leurs plats étaient prêts. Un plateau fut glissé devant chacun d'eux, et Emerson fut à nouveau pleinement conscient du couple juste à côté d'eux qui ne cessait de s'embrasser en échangeant des mots doux. Chandler sépara ses baguettes de bois avec un sec claquement, et Emerson l'imita en contemplant les sashimis de saumon et de thon qu'il avait commandés avec un bol de riz gluant. Le patron, lui, avait pris un assortiment de sushis, sashimis et makis.

\- Bon appétit, Kent, déclara sobrement Chandler en versant de la sauce de soja dans sa coupelle.

\- Merci monsieur, à vous aussi.

Le patron lui en versa à lui aussi puis cueillit entre ses baguettes une lamelle rosée de poisson cru qu'il trempa dans la sauce avant de la glisser entre ses lèvres en avançant la tête pour ne laisser tomber aucune goutte sur son costume. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit le bout de langue humide passer sur les lèvres pâles qu'Emerson réalisa qu'il dévisageait son supérieur hiérarchique de manière tout à fait déplacée. Aussi se hâta-t-il d'ajuster ses baguettes dans sa main et de commencer à manger lui aussi – d'autant plus que le fade sandwich de midi n'avait pas apaisé sa faim.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un démon à Whitechapel, soupira finalement Emerson en trempant consciencieusement son sashimi dans la sauce. Il n'y a pas plus de diable marchant dans nos rues que de vampires, goules ou djinns.

Le regard de Chandler pesait sur lui, mais le jeune détective resta concentré sur sa nourriture en mâchant la bouche close.

\- N'est-ce pas un peu présomptueux de notre part de dire que quelque chose n'existe pas, murmura le patron d'une voix troublée, uniquement parce que nous n'avons aucune preuve concrète de son existence ?

Pensif, Emerson glissa le bout de ses baguettes sur la surface lisse de la lamelle de poisson, puis cueillit une boule de riz collant qu'il avala avant de répondre :

\- Au cours de ces dernières années, plusieurs des affaires que nous avons résolues avaient tout l'air de relever du surnaturel, jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve l'assassin et qu'on comprenne son processus. Souvenez-vous de tous ceux qui pensaient que le copieur de Jack l'éventreur était un fantôme. Quand on a retrouvé son corps dans la rivière deux jours après, il était pourtant bel et bien humain. Rien de plus.

Tenant un œuf de lompe translucide du bout de ses baguettes, Chandler fronça les sourcils en l'amenant lentement à sa bouche.

\- Je m'inquiète pour Miles, confia-t-il en déposant la perle orangée sur sa langue. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il se perde dans des illusions qui lui fassent perdre l'esprit.

\- Le sergent est un excellent enquêteur, répondit Emerson en s'efforçant de regarder les cuisiniers travailler plutôt que de dévisager trop intensément son boss. Et même s'il s'est laissé emporter avec cette histoire de diable, je pense qu'il est sur une piste solide. Cette Louise Iver est suspecte.

\- Possible, mais comment expliquerais-tu de manière rationnelle qu'en quatre ans, jamais je n'ai pu attraper un seul meurtrier en vie ?

\- Ce n'est que de la malchance, monsieur. Juste de la malchance.

Chandler secoua la tête avec un rire amer, et détourna la tête en buvant son verre de saké d'un trait avant de se resservir aussitôt. De sa main libre, il réajustait constamment la petite coupelle de sauce de soja, avec de plus en plus de nervosité.

\- Vous vous croyez donc vraiment maudit ? murmura le jeune détective en se penchant vers Chandler pour que le couple à côté ne puisse les entendre.

Avec un sourire sans joie, le détective inspecteur tourna et retourna encore la coupelle avec des doigts tremblants, jusqu'à ce qu'il en renverse la moitié sur le comptoir en une petite flaque. Irradiant de tension, l'homme épongea avec sa serviette en papier. Emerson prit le relais en utilisant sa propre serviette lui aussi pour essuyer le reste. Il récupéra diligemment les deux serviettes souillées et les poussa discrètement vers le couple qui s'embrassait à côté, afin de débarrasser le désordre de la vue du patron.

\- Je ne sais pas, Kent, je... marmonna Chandler en dévissant le couvercle de sa pommade pour s'en appliquer sur les tempes et masser, respirant fortement par le nez. Pour être tout à fait honnête, depuis que Miles m'a fait consulter une voyante, j'ai vu des choses que je ne peux pas expliquer et... je ne sais plus quoi penser.

Kent plissa les yeux à la mention d'une voyante. Pour avoir assisté dans sa jeunesse aux consultations de sa tante avec ses clients, il était bien placé pour savoir que 95 % n'était que du bluff, de l'attrape-nigaud. C'était tout un art d'observation, de manipulation et de suggestion, que de lire l'esprit des gens pour leur dire ce qu'ils voulaient entendre en restant assez cryptique pour pouvoir être interprété comme le client le désirait.

\- Je m'y connais pas mal en occulte et en voyance, monsieur.

Chandler cessa de se masser les tempes et le regarda avec stupéfaction, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

\- Et s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris, continua-t-il gravement, c'est que tout cela n'a d'effet que sur ceux qui y croient. Oubliez ces superstitions, vous n'en avez pas besoin. Vous êtes le meilleur détective inspecteur qu'on ait jamais eu dans ce service, j'ai foi en vous et je sais que vous arriverez à boucler les meurtriers vivants la prochaine fois. Si c'est ce qu'il faut, nous les surveillerons nous-mêmes jusqu'à leur incarcération.

Le détective inspecteur continuait de le dévisager d'un air désaxé, et Emerson lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement.

\- Tu es le plus jeune de l'équipe, commenta Chandler d'un air dubitatif et un brin défensif. Je doute que tu aies eu affaire à beaucoup de mes prédécesseurs.

\- J'ai tout de même 29 ans, corrigea Emerson en fronçant les sourcils. J'étais déjà à ce poste depuis presque un an quand vous êtes arrivé, et j'ai vu défiler quatre chefs avant vous. Sans compter une période de deux mois où on a eu personne. Laissez-moi vous dire que vos prédécesseurs n'allaient jamais sur le terrain. Ils restaient dans le bureau ou passaient leurs journées à discuter et boire des cafés avec les chefs des autres services. Ils n'étaient là que pour ramasser nos rapports et nous rappeler de faire du chiffre. Le plus souvent, ils ne retenaient même pas nos noms. Et dès qu'ils avaient leur promotion, ils s'en allaient immédiatement pour un poste mieux gradé, plus valorisant. Mais vous...

Chandler l'écoutait attentivement, les yeux écarquillés et un air partagé entre la stupéfaction et une étrange tristesse. Emerson se pencha davantage pour chuchoter, une lueur d'admiration dans ses yeux noisette :

\- … vous êtes le seul à vous être investi et à être resté avec nous alors que vous auriez pu demander un transfert à tout moment. Vous êtes passionné et vous vous souciez sincèrement des victimes et de résoudre les crimes au lieu de chercher à faire du chiffre et bien vous faire voir par la hiérarchie.

\- Kent...

Chandler soupira et posa les coudes sur le comptoir pour se prendre le crâne entre les mains, dérangeant un peu sa coiffure impeccable.

\- … Je n'ai pas l'impression de mériter ta dévotion. Je n'ai fait que multiplier les échecs depuis mon arrivée. Tu te trompes à mon sujet, je suis loin d'être un modèle à suivre.

\- Vous êtes trop dur avec vous-même, monsieur.

Le jeune détective se recula et se redressa sur son tabouret, notant au passage que le couple à côté était enfin parti, et que le cuisinier les observait en fronçant un sourcil circonspect. Quand il remarqua qu'Emerson avait remarqué son petit manège, il se remit à découper son poisson d'un air à nouveau neutre.

Chandler poussa un profond soupir, l'air encore plus abattu malgré les encouragements passionnés du jeune détective. Ne sachant que dire de plus pour lui redonner confiance en lui-même, Emerson se mordit la lèvre et se remit à manger en silence. Ils achevèrent leurs plats et Chandler insista pour payer pour son employé.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du restaurant, il faisait nuit noire. Une bruine froide enveloppait Whitechapel et dansait en flocons dorés dans la lumière des réverbères. Emerson remonta le col de son manteau et suivit son patron pour retourner au poste. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le 37-39 Leman Street, ils étaient couverts de fines perles d'eau, et les boucles sur la tête du jeune détective s'étaient complètement rebellées à cause de l'humidité – il avait bien essayé de les plaquer et les dompter ce matin, mais ça n'avait pas même tenu le temps du trajet à moto.

Le hall du poste de police était à nouveau éclairé, mais d'une lumière terne et grésillante. Chandler échangea quelques mots avec l'agente postée à l'accueil qui lui expliqua que l'électricité avait été rétablie et qu'un des agents qui s'y connaissait un peu en plomberie et électricité avait bricolé une solution de secours dans la salle d'investigation le temps qu'ils fassent appel à de vrais professionnels. Chandler la remercia et ils descendirent les escaliers jusqu'à déboucher dans le parking, leurs pas résonnant dans l'immense espace empestant l'essence.

\- Merci beaucoup pour le restaurant, sourit Emerson en atteignant sa moto d'un orange qui détonnait avec tous les autres véhicules alignés.

Les mains dans les poches de son long manteau, Chandler eut un bref hochement de tête et un pâle sourire.

\- C'est moi qui te remercie, Kent. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit, monsieur.

Il enfourcha sa moto et s'apprêtait à mettre son casque quand Chandler fronça soudain les sourcils et s'approcha en lui faisant signe de ne pas bouger.

\- Attends. Je ne peux pas te laisser partir comme ça.

Casque en main, Emerson s'immobilisa à califourchon sur sa moto pendant que son supérieur hiérarchique approchait à grands pas, l'air déterminé. Un peu perdu, le jeune homme se figea lorsque Chandler s'arrêta juste devant lui et leva une main vers son visage, les sourcils froncés.

\- M-monsieur ? bégaya-t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux, comme une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture.

\- Ne bouge pas.

Pétrifié sur place et l'estomac noué, Emerson sentit la main de son patron se glisser dans ses cheveux, et il retint sa respiration.

\- Tu as un bout de plâtre dans les cheveux. Il a dû te tomber dessus quand tu as récupéré ton casque tout à l'heure.

Chandler se redressa avec en effet un petit morceau crayeux entre ses doigts, et le jeta en se reculant d'un pas. Troublé, Emerson laissa échapper un souffle tremblant, son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda le boss d'un air inquiet alors qu'il s'essuyait la main avec son mouchoir de poche.

Emerson s'empressa de mettre son casque pour cacher la rougeur qui lui montait aux joues et acquiesça avec un sourire maladroit. Il fit démarrer sa moto et partit dans une pétarade qui résonna longuement dans le parking, sous le regard de Chandler qui le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse.


End file.
